Complicated
by OopsImSorry
Summary: One Direction Fan fiction. Jana's never had it easy, will she able to handle it all? Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson. DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but my own Characters!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

INTRO

I was an orphan and been so until I turned 5 . When a couple, Dana and George Smith adopted me. Life was great until a great crises; Mom committed suicide. But when I found out she was actually murdered, It was a horrible shock. Not by any ordinary man. i knew who all along but i never told anyone. Not only because i didn't have anyone to tell, but because he made me not say a word about it, or else.  
>Me and my mom were the closest any mother-daughter could get, aside from the fact that im adopted and she's my step mom. She was my best friend. She was the world to me, and in a split second i lost her; My life.<br>i was nothing with out her. I had only one thing left. My best friend Zayn. Zayn was the most out-going kid u could ever meet. He had lots of friends and was captain of the soccer team. He was the only one who gave me hope when my mom died. Zayn was also one of the cutest boys  
>around. But I would never dare think of dating him. We had been friends since the 7th grade, and will continue to be until the day my eyes close and i fall asleep forever. I could tell him anything. When Zayn leaves for the X Factor, I meet his cute band members at whom i develop crushes on. I am confused with some of the boys' feelings and actions towards me, but I love all of them. Without Zayn i wouldnt be living right now.<br>George never cared for me ever since mom died. In fact he never cared for me when she was still with me. He never told me he "loves" me or at least he never meant it truly. Sometimes he gets mad, and you do **not** want to see him mad. ever. Ashley is a popular girl in my school who gets pleasure from others' pain. I also struggle with a job. I had to juggle this, along with my love life.  
>This is my story..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears trickled down my face as I thought about one of the biggest decisions of my life. I looked up at Zayn who looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Zayn.

xxxx

Hi, I'm Jana. Janette Smith, legally. I have been an orphan until a couple, Dana and George Smith, adopted me. Life was fine, until one day. The day when everything started crashing down one by one. It all started when…

I woke up by the warm spring wind, brushing against my face. I yawned and got up as I did every day. Thinking that today will be another day, not knowing what awaits me. I peaked in my Moms room. She was sleeping, preciously as she always looked. Beside her was George. Mom has been trying to get me to calling him dad ever since they adopted me, but he didn't deserve that. I kneeled next to Dana Smith, the thoughtful women who took me under her care. Moved a hair strand out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. As I got up to turn and leave her eyes opened. "Morning, sweetie." She said with a beautiful grin on her face. I smiled and said good morning to her then, went downstairs to make her breakfast. I looked up at the calendar, it was May 29. Mom's Birthday, and also the day she had to leave for a business trip for her job. George had refused to let her go, but it would be the only chance for her to raise enough money for our family. George didn't work, he would just lay on the couch all day or went out to gamble with his friends. I was considering a summer job to help me mom out. She would only be gone for a week, but i couldn't live that long without her. She was the only female person i had that understood me. I put the toast in the toaster for her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Today Zayn invited me to his house for breakfast, i'll be back an hour before you have to leave" I said to her. I could see the hurt in her face, she knew i wouldn't forget her birthday but I could tell she was getting ideas. she sighed. My plan was working, Zayn was having me over so we could do something big for her before she leaves. I set the breakfast on the counter for her and made my way upstairs just as George came in the kitchen.

He frowned at me, then looked at Dana. "I'm not going to drop you off at the airport for that stupid trip of yours."

I got ready and texted Zayn to let him know I'm coming, just as I heard a loud crash. It sounded like one of moms plants breaking. I know that because I have broken lots with Zayn in my childhood. Zayn and I have been friends only for, 4 years, but I have lots of memories with him. I went down to see what happened and just as I had predicted, beside the stairs was a broken plant. The one I had gotten Dana for her birthday last year. I looked up and saw an angry George holding up a fist. I thought he was scaring away a squirrel or whatever that had knocked down the plant but then, I saw my mom standing in the corner with her hands shielding her face.I gasped and ran down the stairs. "DONT HURT HER!" I yelled. He put his fist down and glared at me.

"What makes you say i was going to hurt her?" he asked.

I squinted at him and went over to my mom. "What happened?"

She sighed and said, "Nothing, Jana. Absolutely nothing." Then she raised her voice. "And nothing will ever happen to this family unless I go to the trip!" I stared at both of them. They had been fighting over this trip since last month. "Just go over to Zayn's and don't worry about a thing." Knowing Dana Smith, I knew she could win any argument. Set aside for the fact she was a lawyer. So i left, just like that. Thinking I'd come back and everything'll be ok.

At Zayn's house we planned a big party for mom. I also bought her the rose perfume she wanted last year. "She'll love it." Zayn advised me. That's what i loved about Zayn, he gave honest opinions on things. If something was ugly he'd tell me. That's how i knew to trust him. Just then I got a phone call from George.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jana its George." He said. "Yes. no shit it's you. Now why did you call?" I replied.

"If you're giving me attitude I won't tell you." That's when I lost my patience. George never called.

"I'm sorry ok? Now tell me, what happened? Is mom okay?"

He lowered his voice then spoke. "She committed suicide."


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was racing a million thoughts an hour. Why would Dana commit suicide? "Oh my god!" I screamed. Everyone in the room looked at me. "Are the police here?" i demanded.

"No." said George. I felt like punching something. "THAN WHY DON'T YOU CALL THEM BITCH?"

"Calm down Jana! Do not raise your voice to me!" I took a deep breath and said, "Why don't you call them? They have to know!" "The ambulance already have her body so don't worry." I quickly hung up on him. I was so confused. Zayn came up to me to ask what was wrong but I just ignored him and ran outside. I saw him run out after me but that didn't stop me. as I made my way inside my house I looked around, the whole kitchen was bloody.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"I already told you. Now hurry up, clean this mess up before any one sees. Then go back to Zayn's or something. Just get out of here for the rest of the day." Before any one sees? Was this man crazy? His wife had just committed suicide and he wanted me to go to a friend's house and forget about it all? Without saying a word I cleaned up the gross blood and instead of going back to Zayn's I ran to my room and cried. This was all happening to fast.

Just then Zayn called, "What happened Jana? Are you OK? Are you crying?" I couldn't speak, Then when I got my breath I said.

"Dana committed suicide."

There was silence at the other end of the line then quietly Zayn replied. "I'll be right over."

Zayn was here the whole time comforting me. George never came out of his room the whole day either. That was fine with me because I didn't want to see his face ever again. Zayn held me as I flooded his T-Shirt with tears. "Jana, it'll be ok. Please stop crying." Said Zayn, "You know I hate seeing you cry!"

I swallowed hard and stopped tearing and said, "But why Zayn, why?" I asked. "Why would she leave me like this?" Zayn was speechless. I had an idea but couldn't share it, what if she committed suicide because I forgot her birthday? What if it was because George never let her go? My head started to ache so I let Zayn go home, then layed in bed the rest of the day.

The next morning I was thinking about skipping school but I couldn't. Today was Zayn's soccer game and I had promised him last year that if he gets in the team, I wouldn't miss a game for any reason. I know he would have made an exception at a time like this, but I didn't want to stay at home and be miserable the rest of my life. Besides, I had to keep my mind off things. I decided to skip school and meet Zayn at lunch for his game. I slowly made my way downstairs and saw George on the couch.

"Go to Safeway and buy the grocery. This summer you need to go get a job and pay for us." My eyes narrowed. George was the sickest bastard i have ever seen in my life. If i was the one who was going to pay for this house now, I might as well as kick him out. "And don't think about kicking me out." He warned as if he read my mind. "I raised you, and gave you a home in the first place! If it wasn't for me you'd be a lonely 16 year old living in an orphanage!" I scolded at him then grabbed the keys and drove to the store in Dana's Range Rover. When I gathered all my groceries I made my way to the check-out line. Just then I crashed into someone and my basket fell. I looked up and saw a brown haired beauty. My heart pounded so hard I was sure it'd just rip threw my chest.

"I'm sorry" I said embarrassed.

"No," He smiled. "My fault. I should have looked where I was going." The sound of his words just made me want to faint. He helped me pick up my groceries as I just stared at him. He had a super fit body, along with the most charming dark eyes. "I'm Liam." He said as he shook my hands. It took me a while to snap back to reality and reply.

"Oh" I said like an idiot. "I'm Janette. But you can call me Jana." "Jana." He repeated. "That's cute." and he was gone. Just like that. Leaving me thinking of him the rest of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

As I drove to my high school, I couldn't stop thinking of Liam. The way he looked at me, The way he said my name was cute. I nearly drove past the school without noticing because I was so into daydreaming of his perfect smile. When I got to the parking lot the lunch bell rang. No one would notice that I skipped school; well no one would have if I even was here. I got out of the car and tripped on a stone. I nearly hit the ground until Zayn caught me.

"Hey," He said. "You didn't have to come. I totally understand, you could've skipped." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I heard you were playing against The Panthers today? Rogue break, but I know you'll do awesome."

Zayn looked on the ground and blushed. He pulled me over to the players bench and said, "If you aren't in the mood to watch, you're welcome to leave anytime. Have fun." I nodded at him and just as I was about to go take a seat he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry Jana, about your mom."

I watched as lots of boys kicked and shot the ball down the field. The wind blew against my face as Zayn ran through the field pushing through other players. Zayn had lots of cute friends, I occasionally got new crushes on each of them but they were nothing compared to Liam. When the game was over Zayn's friend drove us all to Dairy Queen to celebrate on their victory. I sat on the corner seats and let Zayn sit with all his friends. I looked out the window while licking my ice cream. I couldn't wait to get home and snuggle in my mamas arms. See, that was the problem. I didn't have a mom anymore. I didn't have anyone to tell how my day was. I didn't have anyone who'll be waiting at home for me just so we could do something together. I had no one at home, no one. Tears welded up in my eyes as I was going through a break down once again. Zayn looked at me and a frown formed in his face. He excused himself from his table and sat down next to me.

"Jana, do you want to go home?" I looked up at him and lost control of my emotions. I started balling so hard I bet the whole store was staring at me.

"Zayn, I CAN'T go back home! Not when she won't be at home for me!" I got up and ran out the store. I drove all the way home and ran upstairs.

As I started for my room, George yelled "Stop!" which stopped me in my tracks. I froze as he walked up the stairs and towards me. "What were you doing?" He asked. I never replied and looked on the ground. "I asked you to do the grocery, did I ask you to go somewhere else?" When I never replied he raised his voice. "You had me worried!" I stood there stunned.

"You? You WORRIED?" I replied hysterically. "You wouldn't be worried if I went out and killed myself! In fact, you weren't even worried about Dana when she did that!" He stared at me blankly. "I bet you were only worried 'cause if I didn't come there'd be no one to make food for you huh?" I yelled. George's face filled with rage as he slammed against the wall. I hit the wall with a loud _THUNK_, I was sure the neighbors heard.

"Don't you yell at me!" He hollered. I got up and made a run for my room. I slammed the door before he could get in. I felt his hands on the knobs but I kept it shut. Tears fled my face as I cried out loud. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and then the house was silent. I heard the car reverse out of the drive way. I got up and looked out the window and saw George drive away. I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

**_Review? x_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day George never came home from wherever he went, so i decided to go to school.. I got there pretty late because I wasn't in the mood to get dressed so I missed first period Phys. Ed. When I got to Science class I noticed a huge group crowding the bulletin board up front. I poked through the crowd then rolled my eyes. "HOME COMING DANCE" I read out load, "Sign up a couple for 'Home coming King and Queen.'" I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away when Ashley Haynes stopped me.

"Exited for the dance?" She asked me in the I'm-more-popular-than-you tone.

"Please," I said. "Dances are nothing but stupid."

"Probably because you don't have anyone to go with eh? Or are you going with Zayn again this year?" She laughed. I frowned at her. I never went to those dances to actually dance. Zayn and I would just go for the food or something. I felt a crowd circle around me and I was just about to leave when someone pulled me out. I turned around and saw a concerned Zayn. He pulled me to his seat in the class then blurted out talking.

"Why did you leave yesterday? I could have driven you back if you were upset, its not safe driving while depressed. You should have stayed at home today, I don't want you that to happen again. And is that a bruise on your arm?" He put his warm hand on my arm. I just noticed the mark from when I hit the wall and quickly covered it with my sleeve.

"Its...um...Nothing" I said, "Ya and..Hey, so how did you like the ice cream yesterday?"

"It was fine I guess...But are you hiding something from me?"He asked suspiciously. "How did you get that mark?"

"I must've hit the bed when I got up this morning. Ha ha, now anyways.." Before Zayn could protest my science teacher came in the class room.

"Everyone to their seats!" She exclaimed and in a flash the class was in session. Later the day I apologized to Zayn for my breakdown at DQ and before I knew it, the day was over.

When I got home I got a text from George to make him dinner because he said he'd be coming back in 4 hours. Drunk much? I didn't care when he'd be coming back so I just layed on the couch watching TV. I turned on a show called The X Factor. I knew exactly what it was because Zayn had told me that in a week he'd go and audition for their next season. Thinking of a boy like Zayn, it'd be a surprise to find out he sung. But knowing Zayn, He had lots of talents. Some he doesn't even know about yet.

I didn't remember sleeping but as I opened my eyes I heard a car pull up in the drive way. "Dammit." I muttered to myself as I ran to the kitchen and searched the shelves. I reached for a pack of macaroni and ripped it open and quickly started the stove. Behind me I heard footsteps. I quietly prayed that he wasn't in a bad mood but just then a hand gripped my arm. George turned me around so I faced his ugly non-shaved face.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled. I closed my eyes as his hand whipped across my face. "Don't disobey me! I clearly told you to make dinner 4 hours ago, why have you started now?" I touched the spot on my face as tears wept down my face. He pushed me out of the way and started making the macaroni. He was mumbling to himself about something like "Mental-child." and "Orphanage." But I couldn't hear him because i ran up to my room and fell to the floor. My face didn't hurt as much, but the thought of Dana not being here to comfort me or kiss it better made me cry.

The next few days my face was all covered in bruises. I had a hard time covering them up with my makeup. George wasn't always abusy, but his anger got out of control. Zayn noticed a couple of times but I never let is questions get to me. I sat next to Zayn at lunch today and unexpectedly Ashley Haynes pulled up at our table. "Hi, Zayn." She said as if she was flirting with him. "And Hi, Zayn's friend..."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a name you know."

"But you don't deserve a name after what I heard you did." I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You made your mom, or step-mom I should say. Commit Suicide didn't you?" She laughed then skipped over to the next table. I stared back at her as she walked away. My eyes filled with rage and instead of crying and staying silent as I usually did, I got up and walked after her. Zayn stood up and tried to hold me back.

"Don't Jana. Don't listen to her." I shrugged him off and stepped in front of Ashley. She got up from her seat.

"What now ass hole?" She spat. My eyes narrowed at her and before I could control my anger I pushed her against the table. She fell on top of someone's lunch and her skirt got all messy. I covered my mouth with my hands as I thought over what I had done.

"I- I'm sorry." Ashley got up and before I knew it, she kicked me to the ground. My leg jerked as I slammed into the hard dirt. I don't remember being knocked out, but I woke up in the nurse's office in Zayn's lap. He noticed me open my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Jana what were you thinking?" I raised my head and looked around the room. In the seat beside ours sat our principle, Mrs. Layette. Her eyes glared down at me. I gasped.

"Yes Janette, what were you thinking?"She asked.

"I...I don't know." I replied and bursted into tears. "I couldn't control myself!"

Zayn put his finger on my mouth."Calm down, Jana. What she said is not true."

Mrs. Layette stood up and brushed off her dress pants. "Something about Ashley said? Hm.. I'll ask her about that. Zayn, you can take Janette home? I think she needs an emotion break..." When Mrs. Layette was surely out of the room I looked up at Zayn.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He replied, but I could hear the regret in his voice.

At school, Mrs. Layette was still over this girl-fight thing with Ashley. She banned me and Ashley from going to the dance. It was totally fine with me but Ashley over spazzed about this decision. She blamed the whole thing on me. Well I didn't have time messing with things like this. I had way more on my mind. Yesterday, Zayn auditioned for The X Factor. And not to my surprise, He got in. After school he invited me over.

"Jana, I have to tell you something." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, go ahead." I replied. He looked on the floor for a few seconds then took a deep breath.

"Ok, so you know how I got in on the audition?" He said.

"Yes, and you know how proud I am!" I implied. He half-laughed then got serious.

"Well, now I have to leave." I stared at him for a minute before calmly replying.

"For how long?" I saw the sigh of relief in his face.

"Only for a few months." I gasped of surprise.

"Months? That's like forever Zayn! I -I can't live that long without you!" Then, his emotions changed.

"Oh um Jana, I knew you'd feel this way! I'm sorry, I won't go then." Suddenly I thought of how selfish I was acting. Zayn never had opportunities like this, mostly because he set them down so he wouldn't have to leave me.

"No!" I protested. "I mean, I'll miss you and all but…I'm sorry. Yes Zayn, Go. Please, go. I can't hold you back from living your dreams!" And that was it. I didn't let Zayn go against that. I let him go, knowing he'd be back. Unlike Dana who'd left me forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Daily George left to wherever, and I was beginning to get a bit suspicious.  
>But that didn't matter to me at the moment. Zayn was leaving today. I cried myself to sleep in his arms last night. I never usually got this emotional, but Zayn was all I had left. Every few seconds he'd remind me that he'd be back but that didn't stop my tears. But even if he hesitated to go a bunch of times, i insisted. I was just so mixed emotional. At last this morning I wiped away my last tear. "I don't want you to miss your plane." I told him. He nodded than gave me a long and meaningful hug. We promised each other to keep in touch and when he told me he'd visit a lot of times I felt like some of the weight I've been carrying on my shoulders lifted off. "I love you, Zayn. Good luck on the competition. I'll surely be voting for you." I laughed. Zayn kissed me on the cheek, in a friendly way nothing personal, and he was off. Gone. But not forever, I sighed.<p>

At school the next few days I was very lonely. Without Zayn, I am a complete loner. But on the brightside, tomorrow was the last day of school and also happened to be my birthday. I woke up from not the best way you'd like to wake up on your birthday

"Why the hell are your socks laying around in the living room!" Yelled George. I sighed. Well, this is what I got to live with now. Nothing I can do about it. I wondered why he cared anyways, he never did before. He'd actually just leave me in the dumps to live for all I know.

"Why so spiffy?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Doesn't matter. Just go to freaking school and go find yourself a job. Can't have you at home today." I stared at him suspicious.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't raise you to ask questions!" He yelled,"Now, beat it!" I was used to this torment and home and didn't want it to ruin my day. Besides, Today I'd be 17 at last. Last year Zayn and Dana threw me a huge sweet 16, but now without either of them, I couldn't imagine how bad today would be. I finger combed my brunette hair and put on a cute dress. It was my birthday, had to look pretty. But it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone.

I got to school on time to not get yelled at my P.E teacher. But I did get yelled at by someone…

I walked in the girls locker room only to find a crying Ashley Haynes being surrounded. When I walked in to see what's up the whole crowd turned at looked at me. Then Ashley got up and yelled. "It's all her fault!" At first I was all confused and then I understood. She was still pissed about the fact that she was banned from the prom tonight. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards gym when a tall football player stood in front of my way. To my first impression he looked like big foot, but it wasn't until Ashley stood beside him that I understood that this guy was Ashley's boyfriend and he was about to teach me a lesson.

After being tortured in front of the gym until my P.E teacher finally stepped in and got me out of it, I learned that Ashley Haynes really wanted to go to this prom._ If that wasn't obvious enough_. The day went by very slowly and not to my surprise, I hadn't received a single birthday wish. I was beginning to think this was also the reason my mother had left us. I would've started crying right there but it turned out I didn't have much tears left. After school, instead of going home, I did what George had made me do. Get a job. After a few put downs, I finally found a job at Subway. My first day at work was in a few days so that meant I had to think of something to do until I could go home. That was until i received a text from George to 'Get my ass at home because he had some business to take care of.'

Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

As I approached my house I saw George pacing in the front yard. When I got near he nearly threw a tantrum. "Why'd you take so long!" He babbled.

"I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Shut up and just get in the house! I need to go take care of something." I gave him a questionable look.

"What?"

His eyes narrowed again. I felt like grasping my question back. But I guess George was to stressed at the moment then to argue. "Something, it's…Um…Never mind you! get in the house!" I obeyed his order and went and sat in my room. I looked out the big window beside my bed, as George drove off. That was weird. I haven't seen George act so stressed ever since Dana took me under their care. For a matter of fact, he didn't act as stressed when she left us…

To past my time I got my old scrapbook out. I made that scrapbook with Zayn and Dana last year, and we have been putting picture in it ever since. But I guess the stopped…I turned past so much pages of memories. I laughed at the picture of me dumping a bucket of water on Zayn. That was my revenge for his April fools prank on me. I turned the pages and went past a lot of more pictures. One of me and Dana at New Years two years ago, and then a picture of me and Dana when I lost my front teeth when I turned 7. I felt a tear drop down my face as I saw a picture of Dana in the middle and me and Zayn on opposite sides of her, hugging her for her birthday 2 years ago. I let the tear slide down my cheek as it made its way to the book. I wiped away more tears then stood up. I put the scrap book in my chest and locked it. I moved a hair strand out of my face then walked over to Dana's room. Her room had been just as it has always been since that day, except for the fact that there was a big pile of George's filthy clothes all over the bed. I sighed and pushed them to the other side of the bed and sat down. I stared at the portrait of me and Dana on the wall and tears flooded down. I reached out and touched the picture-Dana on the face. It took me a few seconds to stop tearing before I got up. I decided that since Dana is gone I should start packing her things. Instead of selling them all like George had suggested the other day, I wanted to store them in the basement for memories.

When everything was in boxes I made my way downstairs. Just then I remembered how George still wasn't back yet. I shrugged and continued walking down to the basement/storage. The room was packed, I noticed a new big pile. I put the boxes away and decided I should explore those boxes. I moved a lot of things out of the way. Mostly old books, clothes and CD's. The pile I noticed was all just George's things. I frowned. He'd probably have me arrange them later because 'He has better things to do.' agh.

I started opening some of George's boxes because I was just that bored. Then, I stumbled across a big trunk. Being the little curious me I am, I opened it. in it was something with a black covering on top. I looked around the dark basement. I didn't see anymore of this covered mystery. Slowly I removed the sheet. Once it was all off I looked up at it. I gasped and the sheet dropped out of my hand. I let out a long and high scream as I clumsily fell backwards.

I grasped my heart as I breathed very fast and heavily. Was it real, what I had just saw? I slowly got up and moved toward it again to check. And it was real alright.

In the trunk, lying down was Dana. Her dead body was placed in the trunk with tape on her mouth and her arms crossed like a mummy. Tears splattered down my face as I tried to gain my balance. I put my hand on my head as I stared on the ground, trying to calm my senses. What was Dana's body doing in the basement? Had she committed suicide and instead of calling the ambulance George stored her body? But that's when it hit me. Dana Smith didn't kill herself. She was murdered.__ Murdered.__ Dana was murdered. Those words just couldn't make up in my mind. Who in his right mind would think about murdering her? Dana, the one who raised me. Dana, the only female I had left. Who? Then I heard the door upstairs shut.

He was home. The murderer of my sweet mom Dana was home.

I quickly put everything back in its way just as George yelled. "Jana, where are you? Get over here!" And I ran upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly ran upstairs. When I saw George I nearly fainted. This was all too much for me to handle. He stared at me suspiciously. "You look as if you just saw a ghost." __

__I did. __

__"Um... so, why did you have to leave?" I replied. He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to you. Well actually we don't know if the news is true or not..."

"What news?" That's when he burned up.

"What did I say about asking questions?" I quickly covered my mouth and started walking away slowly.

He grabbed my arm. "Unlucky for you, I'm in a bad mood." He sneered. I gasped. Just as he raised his hand the phone rang. George's grip on my arm loosened as he reached for the phone."Hello?" He answered. George did some Yes' then handed me the phone.

"Um…hello?" I said, still shooken. It was my boss at work. He told me tomorrow would be my first day at work, and that he had some 'things' to discuss. I was pretty confused until he mentioned "Raise."

I left the house the next day, still relieved from getting away from George. I arrived at Subway my manager was waiting outside for me. My manager was about 20ish and had blond hair, he wasn't that bad looking. "Hi." He said to me. "Let's talk about your raise at the back room?" I shrugged. We walked to the side of the building and he opened the door for me. I walked in, it looked just like an average office room except for the fact that in the corner there was a bed and a mini fridge.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yes, I do" He said. I was kinda surprised. I looked around and I saw on the desk there was a name tag that said "Jim Marls." I guessed that was his name. it was weird that I just realized he even had a name. Just then he took his shirt off. "I'm sweating!" He complained.

I made a face at him then said, "Umm…OK?" He chuckled then started looking me over. "So, what are we going to discuss?" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, ya." He said. "Have a seat." He offered. I walked over to the desk and took a seat in the chair. "Janette, knowing you are still young. I'm thinking about raising your pay because I understand your life must be hard." I was glad about the raise but confused because I never told him anything about my life yet.

"OK. thank you." I said.

"But.." He added. "one catch." I raised my eyebrow.

"What…" He smirked then quickly picked me up.

I screamed then yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh." He said. "It's ok." __

__It was NOT ok.__

I kicked my legs and ended up hitting him in the face. He frowned then threw me on the bed, I screamed but the last thing I remembered was him walking up to me, until i hit my head against the side table.

I awoke on 'Jim Marls' bed. I looked around the room and he didn't appear in the room. I touched my head, which I head which I hit then looked down at myself and gasped. I had bruises all over my body. Tears flooded my face as the thought of what had happened appeared. I quickly got up and was about to run outside when he appeared.

"Now you wake up!" He yelled. I saw him run towards me but I ran out the door. I grabbed for the door and almost closed it when he held it from the inside.

"close..close.." I muttered to myself. He pulled on it and almost opened it all when I kicked him in the gut with my boot. I saw him fall back a bit then I ran. I ran as far as my limbs could take me, glancing back a few times. I then stopped at the edge of the road.

I looked up at the road and swallowed hard. Tears kept wiping down my face. I then saw a car from far. This was it, I decided. I was going to end my life and join Dana in heaven. I walked on to the street. The car was driving pretty fast and before the driver could honk his horn I smashed right into the car. I remembered hitting the ground but then It was all black.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke in a rumbling vehicle. I raised my head confused and looked around. I was laying in the back seat of a Nissan. I was still dazed and confused. I saw the driver, so I made a yawing sound to make him notice me. Just then he turned around and sighed. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Um..What happened?" I asked.

"You somehow crashed in to my car. You don't look so bad but I'm taking you to the hospital." He replied. I touched my stomach which was now bandaged. I looked up at the man, he had brown hair and deep eyes.

"Liam?" I asked. His eyes grew confused.

"Um...yes. Have we met before he asked?" That's when a tea rolled down my cheek. I spent hours thinking about him, and he didn't even know if we've met before?

"I'm Jana, remember?"

"Oh! right, Jana! I remember you!" I bit my lip and stared at the ground. "Oh and you look bruised up, i doubt that was from the accident." He implied. I shook my head.

"Probably from hitting my bed this morning," I lied. "Please just, I don't need to go to the hospital." Liam drove to the edge of the road and then turned around.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my car, I was just going really fast because I had to go to the X Factor. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? I already bandaged your tummy to stop it from bleeding, but I think you should still go." I shook my head. Liam stared at the floor for a minute for a second then calmly asked. "Were you purposely trying to the hit on the road?" When I never replied he sighed then said "Well I'm kind of in a hurry, so I'm just going to drop you off at home?"

The ride back was silent. It was a coincidence that me and Liam met again, but for the fact he couldn't remember who i was, I might as well take another shot at suicide. We finally got to my house.

"Um..Bye. Thanks for the ride. Good luck in the X Factor." I said to him quietly.

He replied, "Thanks, and stay safe Jana." I flinched at the sound of my name then smiled at him as he drove off.

"I love you." I whispered to myself as his car was out of sight. It was an awkward moment in the car with him, but it made me forget about my horrible life. I turned around and sighed as I walked in the house.

George wasn't home to my surprise, but it's not like I would've cared if he was here. I decided to call Zayn. I rang the phone for 20 minutes and he never replied once. I doubted he was ignoring my calls, but why wouldn't he reply? He had his phone in his pocket 99.7 percent of the time. I didn't do much the rest of the day, I went to the drugstore to grab some Tylenol for the pain in my body, but other than that I just layed in bed the whole day. I awoke by the door slamming. George ran in with a big frown on his face. I didn't bother getting in his way, because I knew that'd make him more angry. But before I could close the door so he couldn't come inside he yelled for me downstairs. I ran down the stairs curios but when I saw George I backed away. He looked like a ugly mess who's been pulling his hair out. He paced the living room stressed again.

When he made eye contact with me I saw his red bleachy eye. "What are you looking at?" He shouted.

I looked down and muttered "Sorry."

"Ugh whatever, did you get the raise?" He asked. I shook my head and quietly said that they had fired me. If I told him what had happened, I doubt he'd have even cared. But I guess saying what I said put his mood of more.

"AH WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!" He yelled. "Go get yourself a fucking job you ass hole!" I frowned at the statement. And ran back up to my room. In the house, in which Dana layed. I couldn't believe I was still putting up with my life. This summer'll be long.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I didn't want to go out looking for a job. Or better yet, meet another psycho manager. I grabbed my laptop and searched for any low in income promotes. It took me a whole hour to find a website. The website was a government sponsored youth raise program. It was a website for teens who live by themselves and need money. I didn't count George as living with me. All I had to do was to have a simple volunteer job and get paid extra. I decided the easiest job I'd have was to be the newspaper person. As I was proud of my accomplishment of finding this, George walked into the room. I swear he almost fell over by the way he was walking. He quietly walked up to my bed. I looked at him confused. He smirked and pushed me off the bed. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled from the ground. He just laughed and layed on his stomach on my bed. I was pretty started from his actions and walked up to him. His eyes were closed and I was pretty sure he was asleep. "Ok…" I muttered as I stepped out of my room. I was heading for the bathroom until I saw the cabinet door by the sink open. I looked in the cabinet and gasped. There were at least 10 different drug packages ope and, broken syringes.

Had George been taking in drugs?

The next week or so, George was much stressed And he took his anger out on me. He would yell at me for the littlest of reasons. I was so upset about this I wasn't sure I could live up to this. That was until today. I was eating cereal when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Jana!" said Zayn. I nearly choked on my cereal.

"Zayn? Oh my god!"

"Yes! I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier, I have been so busy lately!"

"Oh, its fine I guess." I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm dropping by tomorrow to pick you up! We can have a sleepover at the beach house we rented and you'll get to meet the guys." He said.

"The guys?" I asked.

"My 5 band members! You haven't been watching The X Factor have you?"

"Oops!" I said, "I just haven't had any time lately, sorry!"

Before Zayn could reply George yelled "Jana! Get over here!"

"Oh sorry Zayn, I have to go." I said.

"It's Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow!" He said as I hung up. I ran over to George's room.

"Who was it on the phone?" He asked.

"Just Zayn, why?" I replied.

"Oh, that's good then." He sighed. "Oh and im going for a sleepover tomorrow." I said as I looked down, not wanting to get in trouble. Instead his eyes lit up and I think he smiled.

"That's great!" He said. I looked at him surprised. But I didn't want to ruin his mood. I decided to go shopping for my sleepover, I didn't buy new clothing in ages.

I wandered around the mall, scanning threw stores. I bought a few t-shirts and skirts and jeans. I also bought a pair of PJ's. When I was all done I started to walk to my car. From the corner of my eye's I saw my old manager. I freaked out and hid out of the way behind a car. I looked up and he was holding hands with a girl, not much older than I was. This guy was seriously mental. I quickly ran to my car, praying he hadn't seen me. I swear, he wouldn't forgive me. I drove home and when I walked in I saw George. He was staring at the ground crying.

I was about to go back upstairs when he said, "Janette, I am going somewhere this week. You're at the sleepover right?" He asked calmly. I nodded, and then he got up and walked out the house. I stared at him as he got in the car and drove off.

**_HI! i dont think ive ever spoke _****_to you guys before! but your reviews have been FABALOUIS! lol at my corniness xD what do you guys think of George's random mood swings? see you guys soon xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the first thing that came to my mind was Zayn was coming! I couldn't sleep at night in excitement and I woke up really early this morning and quickly got ready. I was still pretty confused with George's mood changes, but he wasn't home at the moment so it didn't matter much. When I got dressed in a long purple shirt which dangles on the side with a pair of short shorts, and I was all packed, I just sat by the window and waited. It was still creepy to me out that I was in the same house with my dead Dana, but I would be out soon. With Zayn, my only last hope.

I quickly jumped up when I heard Zayn's car beep. I quickly ran out the house with my bags as Zayn got out of the car.

"Zayn!" I yelled as I hugged him. He took my bags and tossed them in the trunk. He was really happy then he noticed something.

"Jana…Why are you so pale lately? Is everything at home alright?" He asked. I quickly nodded and got in the car trying to change the subject.

"So is this beach house far?" I asked.

Zayn sighed, "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" I nodded and that's when he gave up on the topic. I could tell Zayn anything, but I felt he didn't need to know about what was going on in my life. The ride to the beach house was amazing. Even if we just talked. I missed talking with Zayn; he was the best friend I could ever have. I don't know what he thought of me, I was the quite loner girl at school and he was the outgoing popular guy. Either way, nothing could break our friendship. "Are you looking forward to meeting my band members?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll love them! They're really fun and amazing friends!" He explained.

"Like you?" I said. He laughed.

When we made it to the beach house I gasped. "Whoa." I said as I saw the house.

"What? Is it bad?" Asked Zayn.

"No!" I said, "It's huge! How did you manage to rent this!"

"Well, me and my band members did it together, what can I say?" He said. I smiled big as he got my things out of the car and we walked in the house. The outside of it was way bigger than my house, and it was the colour of the sand, A beautiful gold-brown. As I steeped on the chestnut brown wood floor, I looked around the house. There was two big living rooms with a big kitchen in the middle.

"Oh my god." I said. I noticed there were two sets of stairs, one that led up and one set that led down. I couldn't imagine how the bedrooms would be like. Zayn set my things beside a big window, in which I could see the whole beach beautifully.

"Do you want to see the boys now?" He asked.

We walked out to the patio and I saw 4 gorgeous boys waiting. I blushed at the sight of them. Zayn introduced them all to me. "This is Harry and this is Niall." He said as I shook their hands.

"It's great to meet you." I said.

Harry smiled at me and Niall said, "It's great to meet you too!"

"This is Louis." said Zayn. I shook Louis' hand and he smiled at me. "And this is-."

I cut Zayn off when I saw who it was. "Liam?" I said as I walked up to him.

"You've met before?" asked Zayn.

"Um...yes." said Liam as he shook my hand. "Hi again, Jana!" I smiled at the fact he remembered my name. I couldn't believe Liam was in Zayn's band. It had been coincidence's we met, and now we met again. I was beginning to think this meant something.

"So what do you guys call yourselves?" I asked.

"One Direction." They all said at once.

"I came up with it." Winked Harry.

"I'll put your things in your room." Said Niall. "Then we can go to the beach!"


	12. Chapter 12

I got out my purple bathing suit from my suitcase as Niall went up to put it in my room. "You can see your room when we're back." said Zayn. I went in the bathroom to change. The bathroom was huge, with a gold hot tub. I was beginning to love this place. My swim suit was cute, but appropriate. As I stepped out and was going to the wall to get a towel I noticed Harry and Louis staring at me. I blushed as Harry whispered something in Louis' ear and they winked at me. When we were all set we walked out to the beach. I walked in the back with Zayn and Niall with a perfect view of Liam shirtless. He had a super fit body, I couldn't stop glancing at him. I loved his cute birthmark on his neck, and the way his hair settled perfectly on his head. As I was dazed in Staring at Liam, we were already there.

"We can swim later, first let's go on the boat." Said Liam in his deep sexy voice that made me want to melt.

I sat on the boat in beside Niall, and to my surprise Liam sat beside me. It felt awkward just sitting there with him after I hit his car on my try on suicide. I bit my lip, but then he started talking.

"The ocean's very beautiful." He said to me. __Like you__.

"Ya." I said like an idiot. I think he was trying to talk to me, but this wasn't going anywhere. We were just sitting there sipping on our drinks quietly. That was until Niall let out a big _Buuuuurp!_ to end this awkward silence.

I burst out laughing as he said, "excuse me." then winked. Pretty soon I got bored so I got up and stood at the railing with Harry.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Asked Zayn as he walked over. I nodded.

"Thanks Zayn, for bringing me here. I missed you." I said and he smiled.

Just then the boat let out a honking noise, before I knew it the whole boat shook. I tried to hang onto the railing but I ended up over the edge. Harry reached out for me but it was to late and I had fallen over the edge.

I closed my eyes as I fell in the water, feeling the shock. I went down real deep and it was getting very cold. As I had stopped falling, I tried to kick my way back up. I heard Niall and Louis calling out my name. I kicked real hard and was going up until my leg out caught in a net. I tried to break out of it but the net was tangled. I winced as the rope burned my leg. I blew bubbles to breath but I knew I'd run out soon. I gasped as I noticed a big figure or two swimming near me, sharks probably. I guess this was it. The end of my life.

That was until I noticed the figure was Harry and Liam swimming near me. They got very close until I chocked on the water and stated coughing. I'm not sure its called coughing, because I was underwater. Mostly choking. Harry untangled the net as Liam took me in his arms. I couldn't control my coughing but before I knew it we were up in the air. Liam set me down on the sand as I coughed and spat out lots of water. Harry patted my stomach as the rest of the guys ran over.


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn leaned down next to me as I reached for his arm. "Jana, are you alright?" He blurted out. i looked down and slowly nodded as he made me sit up. Harry kept patting me, in the back now, until i spat out loads for water. That was when I could talk.

"Thanks." I said, looking at Liam. Liam nodded as Harry smiled. As Niall brought over my towel and put it around me, I felt sort of embarrassed. This was the second time Liam was there when I had a chance of dying; I didn't want him to think I was this fragile. I shrugged them all from surrounding me as I got up and started walking on the beach. The group followed me confused.

"You're OK, right?" Asked Louis.

"Yes, I'm sorry I cost you guys a boat ride." I said blushing.

"No, No!" Said Niall as he walked up beside me. "We're just glad you're safe."

We decided to go home and swim another day; because Zayn said me falling had shocked him. All because of my clumsiness we were coming back. I felt sorry for ruining the day. I think they noticed my sorrow, so Zayn changed the subject. "Let's go see your room!" He said as he ran upstairs signaling me to come too.

I walked in the corridor upstairs and saw 4 rooms. They were all quiet the same until I walked up to a room with a pink door. When Zayn opened it, I noticed it was MY room. I walked inside and nearly fainted. It had everything I liked, including things I didn't even realize i liked! With a huge book shelf filled with lots of books along with my favorite movies, 3 beanbags different shades of pink and a big wall whiteboard in it, I was sure it was complete. Until Zayn opened a small closet door. The door turned out to be a pull out, and it led to another room. This room was smaller than my room ad purple. It had hangers everywhere and a big chest in the middle.

"Holy shit." I said. "That's HUGE!" I didn't own as much clothing as it could store in my lifetime! When I finished being hyper about my room I turned to Zayn and just hugged him. I hugged him for an hour or so, my opinion, until he whispered

"I have a surprise for you." I felt like slapping this kid.

"ANOTHER surprise? I think what you've done is far from enough!"

"Wait here." He said, ignoring my words as he ran downstairs. I shrugged and sat on my huge pink fluffy bed and stared around the room. That was when Niall walked in.

"Hey Janette." He said as I made room for him on the bed. "Do you like the place?" He asked. I nodded my head wildly. He patted me in the back as he got up. "Wait here." He also said.

The funny thing was, all the boys flirted with me, all except Liam. I thought all of them were cute but it was something about him that made me believe we were meant to be. I finally gave up waiting and sneaked down to see what was up. All the lights were off so I shrugged and opened them.

**_Yes, i know these chapters are quiet short. theyll get longer after, i promise xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

The moment the lights flickered on, Zayn and the boys jumped up. I fell back shocked. "Happy late birthday!" Said Zayn. I laughed.

"Really late birthday." He helped me up.

"Yes, i'm sorry I couldn't celebrate it with you. So today I'm going to make up for it." The boys tackled me with a big hug. I looked around the living room, there were balloons everywhere, streamers hanging and a table with a big cake placed on top. I bit my lip of how much Zayn cared about me. I hugged him again. "Thank you!" I said. Zayn was the best friend, any girl could have.

"Now let's party!" Yelled Harry.

Louis and Harry dragged me in the living room and cranked the stereo. They both were dancing around crazy so I hit the dougie. That's when Louis stopped. "Is that what you call a dance?" I stopped. He laughed. "I'll show you how the pros dance." I rolled my eyes. "Pat the dog, screw the light bulb." He instructed. "Then you just go crazy!" I couldn't stop laughing at Louis' dance. After busting fun moves with Louis and Harry, I went over and sat down with Zayn on the couch. As I sat down Niall took a seat beside me. That was when I noticed Liam wasn't in the room. I got up and looked in the kitchen, he was standing and looking out the window. When I walked in the kitchen, he smiled at me then went in the living room. It almost felt as if he was avoiding me. This broke my heart a bit, but it was only a thought right? I hoped so as I went back and sat on the couch.

"Are you having fun?" Asked Zayn.

"The best!" I exclaimed. I just met the boys, and even I bet it hasn't been too long that they knew each other either. But I was having the best time, it was unbelievable.

"So, Jana." Said Niall. "How is your family?" I froze at the topic. I looked at my feet as I swallowed hard. This topic always got me in a fragile mood; I tried not to show it.

"They're...um...fine." I said quietly. Zayn nudged Niall and gave him a shut-up look. I sighed. "It's fine." I told Zayn and Niall had a confused look on his face. I pretended not to listen when Zayn was explaining everything to Niall. I was glad he didn't know about George.

When we were just about done eating dinner I walked out towards the bathroom when someone grabbed my arm. Surprised, I turned around and nearly fainted when I came across a beautiful face with brown hair. Before I could react he brought his lips against mine. After I got over my shock I started kissing him back. I felt tingles as he pulled back. He smiled at me then walked back in the kitchen like nothing happened.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole night I couldn't fall asleep, I kept on re-living the kiss with Liam. I put my head against the wall. Another feature I noticed about my room was it was right beside Liam's room, and he had his bed against the wall just as I did. He was asleep, and I listened to his deep breaths until my eyes closed and I was dreaming of Liam's soft lips and sparkly eyes.

The next day as I went down to breakfast, Liam pulled up beside me. "Good morning." He said. Even if it wasn't funny, I giggled. I felt a shock run up my spine as he held my hand. He winked when we both walked in the kitchen. The boys were already seated at the table and a whistle came from Louis. I turned red.

"So you guys are an item?" Winked Zayn. I couldn't stop blushing. I looked up at Liam and he nodded then squeezed my hand.

Harry let out an "Awn!" He looked pretty bummed out about the fact. I looked at him sorry.

"Oh, don't worry about curly." Said Louis, "He goes for any girl we come across." I took a seat beside Niall who seemed to be so into his cereal, and not aware of the world around him.

"Hey." I said. He looked up surprised and almost spat his cereal on my face.

"Oh, hello Janette" He said in his cute Irish accent. Once we were done breakfast we decided to go to the amusement park today, because tomorrow I had to go back home.

When we were all set, we got in two cars because we didn't fit in one car. I sat in the car with Liam and Niall, while the rest sat in the other car. I recognized the car I got in, it was Liam's car. The one I had crashed on my try on suicide. I felt a bit embarrassed when I sat in the back with Niall, while Liam drove. I started playing with Liam's hair while he was driving. "You have the most adorable shade of brown hair." I said to him. Pretty corny, but it was only true. Even by looking at the back of his head, I could tell he smiled. I sat back in my seat and started out the window. It felt good to have the breeze hit my face in the warmth of the sun. I looked at Niall, who seemed to have been staring at me. He quickly turned his head around when I smiled at him.

The park was really fun; I'm a fast ride person so I went on most rides. I felt bad for Harry when I made him go on the rollercoaster and he screamed louder than any girl on it. Today was past amazing, almost perfect. Being with Zayn, Liam and the boys was the best thing I experienced since Dana's death. That was until after Lunch...

I walked around the park once more with the boys, looking at the smiles of people. Liam walked up beside me and put his arms around me. It felt great knowing everyone at the park was happy, just as I was. That was until my gaze fell upon a cold smile. He was walking with a lady, maybe a bit younger than Dana; my heart just couldn't place the fact. I stopped walking at puzzled, so did the group. I turned around so he couldn't recognize me, it was George. George, the sick bastard, who was with another woman.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's wrong?" Asked Liam when he had stopped. I steered him in the other direction while the boys followed. George had killed Dana, not feeling a sly bit ashamed, and was know going around with other women?

"Um...Nothing." I said.

I was so relieved when Niall said "Let's spend the rest of the day at home." I nodded quickly in agreement.

We were all walking back to the car when Louis squealed. I started laughing, "Why are you so happy?"

"Hannah just texted me! She's coming over!" I guessed Hannah was Louis' girlfriend. The only reason he had a separate room was because he had been waiting for Hannah.

"Ok, then I'll come with you Louis." Said Zayn, "Harry, you can go in Liam's car."

Harry looked at me and winked. "You're sitting in the back with me right?"

I sat in the car between Niall and Harry. We drove for a while, than I sat back in my seat. Harry yawned and put his arm around me.

He winked. "Jana, let's have a date. You, me and my bed. What do you say?"

"You're such a flirt Haz." I giggled. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I have a boyfriend know." I went back in my seat and looked out Niall's window.

That's when I had noticed, Niall had been awfully quiet today. Not talking to me, like he used to. "Hi." I said to him. He simply smiled. "Niall." I said. He looked at me. "What's the matter?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said quietly. I could tell he was lying. I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

He nodded his head. I sighed. I knew something was up. But that was the thing about Niall, he can be so secretive.

We all sat in the living room waiting for the others to arrive. Liam got up and squeezed between me and Harry on the sofa. Liam stuck out his tongue at Harry as he put his arms around me. Harry rolled his eyes and sat at the other end of the sofa.

Liam turned his head next to mine and starting kissing my neck. I couldn't help but feel jumpy when his sweet lips crawled up my chin. I felt his warm breath against my skin. I noticed Niall get up and walk out to the balcony, but that was when Liam cupped my face with his hands. He brought his lips against mine and I felt fireworks. I put my hands in his hair as his tongue started exploring my mouth. When we pulled out for breath, we both started giggling.

"Get a room will ya!" Said Harry, which I had just noticed was still in the room.

Just then the front door opened. "Were home!" cooed Louis. I got up and greeted Hannah. She was extremely gorgeous.

"Hey!" She said. "You must be Janette!" I nodded.

"It's great to meet you, Hannah." I replied. And she hugged me again.

"I'm beginning to like you!" She exclaimed. And I was happy. I hadn't had any friends that were girls, and Hannah was really nice.

After dinner, I got up and went to my room. I sighed as I took out my suite case. I didn't want to leave, but I had to for my job.

Then Zayn walked in. "Don't pack everything Jana," He said. "You'll be back right?" I squeezed him in a hug then nodded. I hugged all the boys and Hannah when I was leaving for the door. Giving a kiss on the check for Zayn, Liam and of course Harry. I was glad George wasn't back yet when Zayn had dropped me off.

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! Means so much :D xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I awoke early because I had to begin with my paper job. As I walked down the stairs I noticed George lying on the couch, on the phone. "Love you more, Melly!" He said. Whoever this Melly was, I guessed I saw her at the amusement park with George. I made a coughing noise to interrupt, purposely. He raised an eyebrow at me then ended the phone call. "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked.

"Um...Nothing. Going to work now." I replied.

He gave a mischievous grin, which creeped me out, and then said "Carry on." I wanted to ask who this Melly chick was, but I feared he would get mad. I grabbed my sneakers and walked out the door. The newspaper job was the best thing I've come up with. It was really fun exploring the neighborhood. I especially enjoyed houses with friendly dogs and kids. I ended my job for this week at around noon.

When I walked in my house, I went straight to the kitchen and took out some Iced Tea, as I did so George called for me from upstairs. I grabbed my glass and walked up the stairs. I didn't know I had done anything wrong, I prayed I didn't. "Janette." He said when I walked in. "I need to tell you something, I'm sure you'll get excited." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He took a deep breath than said, "Well, there is a lady I like. Her name is Melissa." My eyes grew.

"You mean Melly? The bitch you were with at the amusement park?" I felt like grasping that back.

I started walking back, when he said, "How do you know? And don't dare call her that!" He stared at me for a while then took another breath. "Why is it so hard for me to tell you anything without you showing attitude?" I shrugged. "Well, I don't have time for this shit so I am going to tell you straight forward. Melly is pregnant." I gasped from what he said next. "With my kid." Before I could get over what was going on, I let out a scream. He twitched his lip.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled, "Now what are you going to do? Kill her, then stuff her in the basement to join Jana?" I quickly put my hands on my mouth. I walked backwards, trying to creep out, when he grabbed hold of my arm. My fingers trembled as the glass hit the floor. Shattering glass everywhere beside me.

"What did you say!" He yelled. I kept quiet, but his grip on my arm only tightened. Tears skipped down my cheeks to the floor, when I felt his nails rip in my bare arm. "You're a clever little fuck, huh? Well, then you should know to keep your mouth shut." He ordered. I bit my bottom lip. "You can't tell your little boyfriend Zayn,"

"He's not my boy..."

"I don't care who he is!" George interrupted. Then his voice lowered to the low, evil tone. "And you can't tell Melly either." I nodded.

"And," He added. "If you ever think about telling the police, then you can join Dana in the basement." His voice cracked when he said Dana.

"Yes sir." I said, wincing. His arm chocked my arm so hard, it was hard to breath.

"Now scram!" He forced, slamming me to the ground. I let out a loud moan when my head hit the hard floor. I felt the sharp glass poke in my skin. I saw George's feet walk in front of me. "You're lucky I spared your life. Ever backtalk again, and I'll kill ya!" I knew he wasn't exaggerated on that part. He walked away and into the bathroom.

When I found the strength to stand, I grabbed on the door to get balance. The side of my face felt wrenched. I didn't dare look in the mirror for the bruise on my check, less my bleeding arm. I got a broom and carefully pushed the broken glass to the wall. I went down the kitchen and put a towel over my arm, just when I heard the bathroom door open. I couldn't stand seeing George at all right now, so I ran out the door. I didn't have time grabbing my coat, and the weather has changed to a cloudy, gloomy day. I ran down the street, not thinking to where I was going. When I was in a neighborhood I didn't recognize, I collapsed on the side walk.

I burst out Crying; Crying like a 5 year old wanting her mum.


	18. Chapter 18

I hugged my knees as the cold wind hit me. I shivered. The dried up tears on my face seemed frozen. I heard a car pull up. I closed my eyes. Whoever was in the car was now walking up to me. I wouldn't blame them. If I saw a teenager curled up in a ball on the sidewalk, I would feel sly bit curios as well. I felt some arms wrap around me. I smelled a familiar scent, I held on to some arms. I opened my eyes, but it being cloudy and dark, I couldn't see whose face it was. But I knew I was in safe arms, and I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as he carried me. He brought me in the back of his car and gently laid me down. I fell asleep after he kissed my Forehead.

The next day I awoke in my room at the beach house. I spread my arms, in an attempt to stretch but my arm hurt. I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes and I felt so gross. I got up and started walking to the bathroom. No one else seemed to be upstairs. The whole house was quiet, except for the soft strums of a guitar downstairs. I guessed everyone was chilling quietly in the living room. After my shower I went downstairs. When I walked in the living room, I saw Niall sitting on the couch, gently playing his guitar. I took a seat opposite of him on the couch.

The minute I sat down he asked, "Are you alright Jana?" I was pretty confused by his question.

"Um...Yes. Where are the boys?" I replied. He went back to playing his guitar. I listened deeply at the beautiful music. I felt like I could fall asleep listening to that beautiful melody.

"They've gone out with Hannah." He said. That was when I snapped out of my trance and noticed he had answered me.

"What about you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I was tired and I came home instead of staying at a hotel like the others." I nodded. Just then my cell phone buzzed from my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey. It's Melissa, but you can call me Melly." Said a woman, "George probably told you about me?"

"Uh...Yes." I replied.

"Good." She said, "I hope you're not busy right now. I was wondering if I could have you over. I want to get to know you."

"Um...Sure, whatever. I'm not doing anything."

"Ok, I'll text you my address." "Will George be there?" I asked.

"Probably not." She replied. I raised my eyebrow on the _probably._ When I hung up I noticed Niall was staring at me.

"Well, I have to go." I said to him.

"Where? I'll drop you off."

When we pulled up in front of Melly's house, I thanked Niall for the ride. "Oh, and will you tell Liam not to worry about yesterday when he brought me to the beach house?" I added. Niall stared at me for a while then took his attention to the floor. "Sure." I reached for the door when he brought his arms around me. I just sat there, with my arms to my side, staring at space behind him. He pulled out from the awkward hug.

"Bye." I said, but he never replied. He just sighed, and then put his hands behind the wheel. I suddenly felt bad for not hugging back. I quickly got out of the car.

I walked up to a house, just like mine, but maybe a bit bigger. Just as I was about to knock the door swung open. I came across a beautiful lady. "Hi Janette!" She greeted.

"Hello." I said as she signaled me to come in. "Nice house." I commented. "Do you live by yourself?"

She shook her head."With my brother." I nodded as I sat on the couch. Melly and I talked for a while. She was a really nice woman; I don't know what she was doing with a bastard like George. Just then a man walked in from the hall.

I stood up, "What's he doing here?" I asked her pointing to George. His eyes grew as surprised as mine were. Then he glared at me as he pointed at Melly to meet him in the kitchen. She sighed and went in. I walked over to the couch beside the kitchen and sat down to eavesdrop.

"What the hell is she doing here!" George asked.

"George, she's your daughter!"Replied Melly.

"She hates me!"

"No, you hate me." I whispered to myself.

"I'm sure she doesn't!" Said Melly to George. I was getting sick of this so I got up and went to put my shoes on. Just then I heard Melly call for me in the kitchen. I sighed and went in the kitchen. She was by herself now.

"Where's George?" I asked her.

"He went out threw the back. He seemed upset." She explained. I felt relieved then. "Sit down." She said pointing to a chair. More force in her voice that I have ever heard from her. When I sat down, she took a seat beside me. "What's up between you and George?" She asked concern in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

I stared at the ground, when suddenly my phone rang. "Hey babe." Said a beautiful voice.

"Hi Liam." I answered. "What's up?"

"I just got back from a short trip with the boys and was wondering if you are busy." He explained. I looked at Melly who had been staring at me.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to have lunch with you. It'd be quick, I promise." He said.

I took the phone away from my ear, "It's my friend, I hate to be rude, but is it alright if he takes me out for lunch?" I asked Melly. She bit her lip.

"Of course, but will you come back here after? I still need to talk to you." She said. I quickly nodded then got back with Liam on the phone.

"Actually I'm free. I'd love to come."

"Great." He said, "I'll pick you up." I texted him Melly's address then got up from the kitchen. Melly was still staring at me so I gently smiled at her than went for the door. I waited out in front of the house when a car pulled up. It was Liam.

"Hey." He greeted, when I got in the car.

We drove around town until he stopped at a McDonalds. "So romantic." I winked. He laughed as we got out of the car. I sat down across from Liam at the table. While we were eating, we talked.

"Oh, and did Niall tell you anything?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, why? What was he supposed to tell me?" Asked Liam.

"Um, I just told him to tell you thanks." I said. He stared at me confused. "And don't worry about last night." I added.

"Last night?" He questioned.

"You know," I explained, "When you found me, and brought me to the beach house? Just don't worry about why I was in that state." He raised his eyebrow, and then continued giving me quizzical looks.

"But-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Let's not discuss this anymore." After a while of sitting and having very interesting conversations with Liam, I noticed it was getting late. "I think we should go now." I said, looking at my clock. It was almost 7 pm.

"Right." He agreed. We got up from the table and walked out to the car. Liam took my hand in his, and we both walked up to his car. "I had fun." I grinned.

"Good." He said as he brought my face in his hand. He brought my lips against his.

I remembered Melly wanted me over again because she still wanted to "talk." So I got Liam to drop me off at her place. "Bye." I said as I got out.

"Wait." He insisted. I turned around. "We should do this again sometime." He said.

I smiled. "I love you." It felt good to say it to him finally. Expecting him to say the same back, I was tooken a back with his wave of good bye.

When I knocked on Melly's door, she welcomed me greatly. "I was afraid you wouldn't come." She told me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, we just got a bit late."

"But actually, right now I'm going out to pick up some work papers and I am most likely to get late." She explained. "I'm probably going to come back tomorrow if I do, but you are more than welcome to stay over a night. I told my brother you are, so don't be afraid to make yourself at home."

"Um...ok then." I said. "Great." She smiled as she rushed out the door. Awesome. I thought. Spending the night at someone's house, which I just met and she isn't even here. I sighed as I layed on the couch.

Just then a man walked in, who looked quite familiar. It was a face I thought I wouldn't come across ever again. His eyes twitched as he walked closer to me. I got up and walked for the door, when he charged out of nowhere. Grabbing me from behind, with his arm around my neck. "Janette." He said, "I didn't forget about you." It was Jim Marls, my old manager. The one I had struggled to get away from.

"But, don't you live in the back of subway or something?" I asked. He laughed hysterically.

"I did, until some girl, just like you, got away from me and called the police. Ever since, I've been living with my sister." His grip around my neck tightened. "But I found the girl just a few days ago. Guess they always come back huh? Well, you're about to join her!" He yelled.

_**HAI :D thank you to all of you who have favorited this story, and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed too :) Love all of you who have! xx :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Jim Marls dragged me out of the house, as I pushed and kicked to get away, but he never let go of me. He pulled me beside the house, where a shed stood. He unlocked the dark shed and threw me in there. I fell with a hard thud. I got up to run out the door, but just when I got close he closed the door and locked it. I stood there slamming the door with my side, until the lights of the shed came on and I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Said a tiny voice from my left. I turned around and came across a blonde figure, my age. "Ashley?" I gasped. She looked pale as a ghost and with tear stains across her face.

Her voice was shaky and weak as she replied, "Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said as I walked up beside her. I reached touched her arm. "You look awful." I whispered. She moved back from me, as if my touch had scared her.

"He did this to me." She muttered as she sat on the floor. I sat down beside her, to notice she was in tears. A really odd position for her to be in, since she was always the one who brought others to tears. "Did he bring you here?" She asked between cries. I was in tears now as well. She was the girl Jim was talking about, Ashley Haynes. I felt bad for her, but finally, someone other than me was experiencing the pain.

"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly, while wrapping my arms around her.

"2 Days...Living off nothing but that." She said pointing to a cooler filled with water, and a heap of bananas. She was a terrible mess, but my anger only grew.

I couldn't believe it. Was I going to be here until I died? Die here? In a shed? With, of all people, Ashley Hanes? What would Zayn do without me? What would Liam or the other boys? I couldn't set my mind on this. I dropped to the floor and let out all my tears, punching the floor in anger. Ashley just sat in the corner, hugging her knees. We better get along, If I was going to end my life this way.

The next day I awoke confused, and then it all came back to me. I started weeping again. "Crying doesn't make a difference." Whispered Ashley. I sat up, to notice her sipping some water. I got up and ran to the door, slamming myself into it. Kicking and punching it in frustration. Just then I noticed something. I looked up, on top of the door.

"There's a window!" I exclaimed to Ashley.

"But it's too high up." She protested. I was incapable with her lack of courage.

"Get on your knees." I ordered. I got on top of her back, as I desperately searched the window for a lever to open it. The window had no, openings but my hope wasn't leaving. I searched the room for any objects I could break the glass with. The room was practically all empty, except for the only source of food we had. I took my shoe off and began slamming the window with it. But it was hard as stone. I got off Ashley and stomped the floor, boiling.


	21. Chapter 21

I stood on top, of a crouched Ashley. I saw a lot of people walking on the sidewalk, but not one person took the time to notice me. I hit the window to make noise, "Hello!" I tried. But every single person continued walking.

"Let me try." Suggested Ashley. I got on my knees, with my hands on the floor so she could step on me. She was on my back for a while, and not one person had noticed her taps of the window. "Oh look, there's a cute blonde guy." She giggled.

"Ashley! You are so useless!" I screamed as I pushed her off me and got up. "We are never going to get out!" I yelled. Ashley looked at her feet, and then bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but I think he was looking at us." She whispered. "Who?" I asked. "The blonde guy, I think he noticed me through the window." She said. My head was aching by this girl's stupidity.

"Now you tell me!" I roared. "He's probably gone by now!" She stood there quietly, playing with her feet. "Sorry." She mumbled. I let out a heavy sigh.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized. "Now get down while I see."

I got on top of her again, and then noticed a familiar face standing on the sidewalk. He was looking at me curiously. When our eye contact clicked, his expression grew puzzled. "Help." I mouthed to Niall, who was now squinting at me. I don't know what Niall was doing in the street alone, but I had hope he'd help us. I just about believed myself when he rubbed his eyes for a better look. But instead of walking over, he looked away and walked back down the sidewalk like nothing happened. I got of Ashley emotionless.

If Niall was our only and last hope, he was not available anymore. I couldn't help but feel like this was my entire fault. I punched the door and let out a scream. "Why?" I yelled, while kicking and pounding on the door.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok so first off, I apologize greatly for my delay on updating. I hope you guys are still interested? Anyways, MASSIVE THANKS to all the reviews! I just love getting feedback from my readers. Continue it please 3 xx**_

"Why?" I yelled while kicking and pounding on the door. I furiously hit the knob. I couldn't believe what my life was coming to. Suddenly I felt a push. It felt as if the door was fighting back. Then I realized that someone was forcing themselves at the door.

"What the..." Ashley began, but I dragged her backwards along with myself.

"Stay back." I tensed. We continued stepping back cautiously. The banging on the door from the outside was really hard and loud

The inside of the shed was quite except for our deep breaths. Someone was hitting the door; I prayed it wasn't that maniac Jim. I thought I heard the sound of a hammer hitting the lock. Ashley and I stared at the door blankly. Just then it swang open. The blonde haired face I was wishing for had come. "Niall!" I exclaimed as I ran to him, nearly knocking him down. It felt like a miracle. I buried my face in his chest, all of a sudden tears welded up in my eyes and I started crying.

"Shh." He whispered. "You can explain later." Out of nowhere, Ashley let out a scream of hysterics.

"The-the door...The door is open..." She repeated, mumbling. Her eyes lit up. "I'm free!" She yelled as she stumbled past us and out the door. "I'm free!" She continued to scream out of control. Niall let me go as we went up to her. I grabbed hold of her arms, but she continued to excite mentally. It took both Niall and me to pull her down to sit down.

"Shh. Calm down." I said. I guess this girl couldn't last a night without looking in a mirror.

Niall took both of us in his car I nervously sat in the car, Niall must be really confused. We were all seated in the back when I noticed we weren't driving anywhere, instead Niall wanted explanations. I didn't have to open my mouth before Ashley told him everything. About her problem, that is.

"Then out of nowhere, Jana here, was thrown in to join me." She finished. Niall shook his head as if disappointed. I was sat between Niall and Ashley. Niall turned his attention from Ashley to me.

He grabbed a hold of my hands and stared right into me studying my expression, before saying "And you?" I looked at his face, not saying a word. "Jana." He said, with a firm tone in his voice. I turned to Ashley, who was playing with her nails, then back at Niall. He nodded his head in understanding, and then gently said "I will get answers from you." He faced Ashley."Ashley, right?" She nodded."You are going to tell the police, and make _sure_ this Jim guy goes in jail. I don't want him hurting anymore girls'. You understand?" Ashley nodded again. "Good." Niall confirmed as he handed her his cell phone. "To be on the safe side, do it far from here."

"Thanks." She said quietly. Ashley and I shared a quick glance before she got out of the car and ran.

"She'll just complain about herself. She won't even bother mentioning my existence." I said rolling my eyes, then letting out a snort. But Niall didn't even try a smile. His full attention was on me now. I sighed, but his eyes never left my face.

"You have to tell me everything that's going on." He whispered as he reached for my hand again. "Everything." I looked up at his beautiful sky blue eyes, which were searching my hazel ones for answers. I shook my head. I couldn't tell Zayn, my best friend I knew from years before, any of this going on in my life. What would make me spill this all to Niall?


	23. Chapter 23

_**The reviews have been AMAZAYN ;) !And like you have asked, WHAT about liam? :P lmao x plleeaaessee continue to review! I appreciate each review, so I thank you all for them! I was also thinking about doing another story after this one, so please review some tips and suggestions you have so that I can improve. Thanks so much xx MUCHLOVE xx**_

_**ALSO I HAD TO REPLACE THIS CHAPTER FOR MISTAKES THAT ARE NOW FIXED :)  
><strong>_

If I couldn't tell Zayn, my best friend for years any of this, what would make me spill this all to Niall? Heck, Liam didn't even have a clue. Niall's grip on my hands tightened, but I looked away from his face. He leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes as if in a deep thought. Niall was trying so hard, but all I was doing was rejecting his effort. My heart pounded hard in my chest.

I don't know what it was about Niall that made me grow a sudden trust in him.

"Fine." I said, with mostly force. He raised his head and his eyes grew curious. He fixed his position and now all his attention was devoted to what I was about to explain. I swallowed then looked at my hands in his. His grip was so tight and secure. I felt like I was in safe hands.

Then I realized something.

"So, you were the one that found me on the side walk the other day?" I inquired, looking up. I thought about how Liam said that him and the gang stayed overnight at a hotel. Niall said he came home instead; it wouldn't have made sense if Liam or Zayn did. His focus met mine and we made a silent understanding.

"Does that play a part in what you're about to tell me?" He asked, softly. I bit my lip then nodded.

"I'm going to tell you my life only because I think I trust you Niall." I said.

"And ever since Dana left, George has been treating me like useless shit." I explained. I have been telling Niall everything. From the day Dana died, to the day of my fail at the subway job. From when I found Dana's dead body, to Melly pregnant. I even added Liam. It hurt even more now. Niall gently stroked my fingers as I continued up to date. I didn't even bother try to stop the tears that were rushing down my face. I stopped to steady my breaths, and then looked up at Niall. He was speechless. I quickly tore my hands from his grip and covered my face. I didn't think of myself as fragile but I was crying buckets. I felt ashamed of my life. I clenched my eyes and rubbed them to stop tearing, but I couldn't. Now, I was more mad than upset. Niall was still silent I knew this would've happened. I shouldn't have told him anything. "You hate me now." I moaned, hitting my head against the back of the seat. Niall pulled me into him and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"How could I hate you?" He asked. "Your life has been nothing more than horrible. And you have been so strong threw it all. No way could I even think about hating you." His words made my heart throb. He squeezed me then leaned his head down next to mine. The way he stared into my eyes, along with the concerned expression he wore, made me stop tearing. He softly kissed my temple, and then whispered "We have to tell someone." I quickly pushed away from his embrace.

"No!" I shrieked. "We can't!" He shook his head calmly.

"Yes, we are." He confirmed, placing his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head wildly.

"You can't tell anyone." I argued. "That's why I trusted you."

"And why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

"Because Niall." I said. I removed his hands from my shoulders to remove the streak of tears that rolled down my cheek.

"Why?" He asked again. I swallowed and thought back to George's warning.

"Because if you tell anyone, George'll kill me!"Niall put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"George won't touch you." He confirmed, then his voice roes. "He's your father, Jana. For crying out loud!" His anger only made me more tempered.

"What kind of father kills his own wife, Niall?" I shot at him. Just the thought of my mum made my voice quiver. Niall's expression softened and he creeped his body closer to me.

"Jana, you know I'm really sorry for you." I looked desperately at his face. He took me by surprise when he moved his face in front mine, only inches away. A shiver ran up my spine as his hot breath hit my face. "Really sorry." He whispered. I took a moment to stare into him. He really cared for me. Since we first met, the question he had asked was about was if my family was alright. His eyes trailed down to my lips. He swallowed then moves his face closer, centimeters now, closing his eyes as he did. I mirrored, licking my lips. I wanted this to happen.

But his movement all of a sudden came to a stop. He looked at my eyes. He knew this was wrong, and I had just come to my senses to notice. I jerked my head back from his, in a more harsh way than I had planned. I turned my face, his eyes were burning in on me, and I stared out the window. The atmosphere in the room got cold. _Liam_, I thought. That was the only name bouncing around in my mind.

I had totally forgotten about the situation that we were in the car for, until my phone rang. I had just noticed I had my phone with me. Shit! I was so bloody stupid! I could've called Zayn or Liam when I was with Ashley. I hit my forehead stupidly. Niall was just looking me over when I remembered the phone was ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Jana." Said the gorgeous voice I had fallen in love with. I felt myself blush.

"Hey there, Liam. Sup?"

"Uh Nothing really, just about to miss a plane!" I raised my eye brow.

"Hmm, and you called why?"

"Is Niall around?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. How could've he knew?

"Ya, I tried calling him but a girl named Ashley or something answered." He explained. Bingo. "Can you give him the phone?" I sighed then faced Niall. I still felt a bit awkward, but I handed him the phone. Niall was doing some "Ya" and "okay's" when he screamed "Shit!"

I scrunched my eyebrow at his face. He turned the phone off than looked back at me. _He was beautiful._ I thought. Then shook my mind. "I'm so sorry but I'm late for a plane. Going to fly in to London for The X Factor." He explained. I nodded my head understanding. We both got out of the back and sat in the front. As I was putting my seatbelt on, Niall let out a big sigh the started the car. "I'll take you to the beach house until you are ready to go home, alright?" I nodded my head. We drove in silence. I trusted Niall to not tell anyone, but I just hoped he wouldn't after our awkward moment.

When we arrived at the beach house, Niall just sat in his seat. So I did too, waiting for him to speak. "Give George a chance." He finally said.

_**HELLA LONG CHAPTER! Please please please review :D honest opinions only ;) ! xx Thanks, again. **_


	24. Chapter 24

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! xx Love all my readers so much :D**

We both got out of the car and came across everyone outside with their bags. I nodded to Niall a bit awkwardly before joining with Liam and Zayn. They seemed to be in an intense conversation and didn't notice me pull up. I poked both of them on the cheeks which made them instantly turn, surprised. We all burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Liam greeted. "We were just talking about you." Zayn nudged him and they both had an eye conversation I couldn't figure out.

"Ok. So how long are you guys going to be away?" I asked.

"I think it's best if we stay over there, at least until we get eliminated." Explained Zayn.

"Oh don't worry, you won't get eliminated! You guys are angels." I smiled. They both blushed.

"I think we only have 3 weeks, until we visit again. Then it will be the finale." Liam added. "But again, that is only if we stay in." I scrunched my lips. Three weeks? That'll be a long time knowing that they absolutely _will_ make it.

"Alright." I finally said. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go bring out my bags. I'll be right back." Zayn said as he walked back to the house. I turned back to Liam and smiled.

"All packed?" I asked. He nodded his head started moving up and down on his toes as if he's become uncomfortable. I roes my brow a bit. I started looking around the property not knowing what to say next. Just in time, Zayn returned. Both Liam and I were at ease suddenly. I couldn't understand why though, maybe because I wasn't used to seeing him leave off to somewhere? Maybe.

I hooked my arms with Zayn's and Liam's and the three of us joined the others out by the front. They all waved and I happily did the same back. "Hello Jana!" Greeted Hannah, "How've you been?" She was wrapped in Louis' arms.

"Okay, I guess." I said, making eye contact with Niall. Harry looked at his watch.

"Ah, can't be any later then what we are." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Then we shall be off lads" Announced Niall. We all gathered together and squeezed into a tight group hug. Harry and Niall started walking back to the van.

"Bye guys!" I call out to them. I thought for a second before chasing after them. Harry was already in the van and Niall was just about to open the door. "Niall, wait." I said tapping him on the shoulder. He quickly spun around. I stared at his dirty blonde hair that was placed perfectly on his head, not a single strand out of place. His shocking blue eyes must have been his best feature. He coughed, signaling me to talk. I snapped out of my trance and noticed how silly I must of looked. "Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's alright, what did you want to say?" He asked.

"Thanks." I answered. "For everything." Unexpectedly we were both hugging. We pulled apart and Niall was smiling. "You have been so kind to me." I explained. "And I really do trust you not to tell anyone."

"Bye, then." He said. His tone had changed to a more cheerful one than before.

"Yeah." I reply. "Good luck!" As Niall got into the van, I turned to face Liam. I couldn't help but blush. "Bye, for now." I grinned.

"Bye." He said, rather quickly. He just about walked around me to get in the van until I had to stop him.

"What about my hug?" I fake-pouted. I squeeze him and give him a little kiss on the nose. "I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too, babe" He inclines then rushed into the van. I stood there a bit confused still. What had gotten into him? I saw Louis and Hannah still standing together in each others arms staring at one another with such adoration. They were clearly the most adorable little couple I have ever seen. I was just staring at the two in awe as I felt a tap on my head. Stood beside me, was Zayn.

"Hey." He said expressing friendliness.

"Hi." I replied, mirroring. "Good luck, even though I have full guarantee you'll get far."

"Thanks!" He said, squeezing me into a hug. "I miss having Jana-Zayn time, you know."

"Me too." I said as he let go of me. "A lot."

"Ya? Well stay safe bud. I'll see you soon." He leant down and plopped friendly kiss on my cheek. "I'll try and call but I hope you'll understand if I don't." I nodded.

"Bye." I chocked out. I didn't want him to leave; I didn't want any of the boys to. I tried my hardest to stay happy as we waved at each other and he got in the car. At the same moment, Louis and Hannah broke apart from their kiss. They whispered some words to each other and finally, Louis let go of Hannah and they waved until Louis was sat in the car. Hannah walked up beside me as the van door closed. The van's window dropped down and the boys stuck there heads out.

"Bye!" They all called out as Harry drove the van out. Hannah and I waved until the vehicle was out of sight.

"Well, I've got to go packing now." Stated Hannah. I dropped my jaw surprised.

"Why? I thought you'd stay for longer." I Said.

"Sorry, Janette. I've got to go back to Doncaster. College's starting soon." She shrugged. "You've got school too, right?" I just remembered about school.

"Oh ya." I said, "I forgot." We both went into the now-quiet beach house.

"I'll visit again when the boys are back." She stated.

I spent the rest of the day sitting out on the patio as Hannah packed. I hadn't thought about school. It was the absolute last thing on my mind. I was juggling way to much stuff in my life, I had no idea how I was still breathing. I sighed and layed back in my seat. Hannah walked out and took a seat beside me.

"Hey, before I leave I'm going to need to go shopping." She explained, "Mind tagging along, kiddo?"

I roes my head excited. "Of course!" It felt like ages since I've last gone shopping, and I was sure it would be the last fun thing I would do without the gang.

"Great." She said, "We can go tomorrow then."

The next day, Hannah and I went to the mall. We were scavenging around picking out tons of outfits. Hannah was an absolute sweetheart. I needed a friend that's a girl like her in my life.

**I'm sorry for being extremely late on updating. This chapter took me a long time to write, I couldn't figure out how to write it. But now that's it's here, enjoy The next chapter should be up quicker, I think. Can you guys review on this chapter as well? xX THANKS! Xx **


	25. Chapter 25

My tracks stopped by the jeans. I stood there skimming through the jeans and not aware of the world around me. Hannah had walked right past me and I was still scanning through the various selections. Hannah had walked right past me and I was still lost in my gaze. "Jana!" Hannah called out. I roes my head like a wild hare. Hannah was nowhere in sight. I kept my eyes to the ground and listened for her voice as she continued to call out for me. The voice got closer and I crashed into a blonde figure. "There you are, Hannah." I said looking up. What I came across was definitely not Hannah. The girl quickly unscrambled and fixed her hair. She seemed to be in tears and was trying to wipe them away."Ashley." I said, "What's wrong?" Her eyes stung back at me and I knew she didn't want to see me at a time like this. Soon enough Hannah joined us panting.

"I looked everywhere for you Ja-" She started to say but looked at Ashley confused. "Who's your friend?" Ashley shook her head.

"We're not friends." She shot. She reached in her bag for a Kleenex and cleaned off her dripping mascara and made another attempt at straightening herself out. She then reached in her bag again and brought out a cell phone and handed it to me. It was Niall's phone. Then she quickly ran away from us, stumbling.

"What's up with that chick?" Asked Hannah.

"I really don't know." I said looking down at the phone. "Well now I've got Niall's phone." Hannah took the phone in her hands.

"Since I'm leaving anyways," Explained Hannah. "Maybe I could make an arrangement and meet up with the boys. I'll give it to him then." I nodded my head.

Later that afternoon, Hannah got all packed. "Bye Jana" She said as we hugged. "Stay safe Hun." The taxi arrived. "Hey, since you don't have a ride either, you can come with me and ill drop you off at home."

Once the cab stopped at the door of my house I was motionless. I finally got out of the taxi slowly. "Bye." I whispered to Hannah.

As the car drove off I swallowed.

I came home to an absolute pleasure...not.

I walked through the door only to find George lying on the couch, he looked dazed. I put down my shopping bags by the door and slowly tiptoed around the couch avoiding contact of any sort. But I was stopped by a packet. I turned to the side table beside the couch and leaned my head down closer to recognize the packet._ Drugs._ They were Drugs, a lot of drugs. I knew George was like that. I furiously kicked the side table making it fall over, the glass shattering. I quickly jumped back not wanting to get stabbed. Everything was scattered on the ground. The last time I found George's drug stash in the bathroom it hadn't angered me as much as I was boiling right now.

I wasn't the only one angry. George woke up from his drowsiness and was now on both hind legs. He raised a hand, but suddenly stopped. He put his hand down and started looking at me as if he had just noticed I was there.

"Janette..." He whispered, "I was worried sick." At first I found myself believing him then quickly snapped out of it.

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!" I raced for the stairs as tears dangerously flew down my face.

"What in the world." I heard George mutter before he dashed up behind me. Once I reached my room door, I clumsily fought with the door knob and fell in my room. I kicked the door to make it close but it soon flung open. The worried look on George's face got replaced in seconds. He reached for my hand and made me stand not caring for the least of my pain. "What is your problem? Grow the hell up." He raged, "If Dana was here I'm sure you wouldn't even dared to talk to me like that!" If Dana was here? Was he gone mad?

"What my problem is? Goddammit, Dana would be here if it wasn't for you!" I yelled showing all the anger I held. I tore my arm from his grip. George huffed deeply before slamming me back. I stumbled to keep my balance. Instead of hitting me like I was expecting, he once again hesitated. He took another deep breath before sprinting out of the room and slamming the door behind him. I slowly creeped to the door and cautiously opened it slightly. I peered out in the hall and noticed George was now locked in his room. I shut it and turned my back face the door. I leaned back and rubbed my temples. George was so confusing. One moment he was worried the next he wants to hurt me. I yelled my mom's name back in the scene, but I couldn't even think about her now without feeling a great deal of pain. I slid down the door the ground and buried my face in my arms and cried. I wanted Liam, Niall and the boys right now, I needed Zayn. I felt so alone.


	26. Chapter 26

I got up the next morning by a phone call. As I stretched out of bed I turned to look at the clock. It was 8 am, not the usual time I woke up on summer holidays. I reached for the receiver on the side table and put it to my ear. "Hello." I said without checking the caller ID.

"Jana!" Someone said on the other line, almost as if they were relieved to know it was me. I was quick in figuring out the voice.

"Hi, Zayn." I smiled, "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Nothing, I guess. You woke me up for your information!" I teased. But Zayn didn't laugh. I could tell from his voice that he was serious.

"Jana," He said. "What's really up?" I roes both eyebrows on that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Nothing is up. I am seriously not doing anything at all but talk to you right now." I heard someone call Zayn's name in the background.

"Well fine" He sighed, "You still know I'm not giving up on this topic. Anyways I've got to run. See you soon."

"Bye." We both said. I turned the phone off. What's really up? I'm not sure where Zayn was leading that, but when he said that we wasn't giving up the topic I knew it was about something Zayn had been asking me for a while. But why bring it up now? I heard some shuffling in the hall and down the stairs, but soon the front door shut and I knew George was gone. He was gone off to where ever he always went to and never told me about. I ignored the state I was in yesterday. That was me, I moved on really quickly. 'Keep Going' is what my mom, Dana, would always tell me. And that is what I did, I never let a problem hold me back. If I wasn't like that, I wouldn't be living at this point. I looked up at the calendar. Tomorrow I had school. Something to look forward to, right? Negative.

I got dressed in an outfit Hannah and I had picked out together. It wasn't like I wanted to try and be popular this year, that was what I least wanted. As I went down to breakfast that morning I noticed the house was empty. Something I had grown used to. I would've drove to school, but George had sold Dana's car to make more money. He still wasn't working. So as I would be doing the paper job every Thursday, I bet we probably won't be getting a new car any time soon. Walking is something I had to force a habit into.

When the school bell rang, all the kids in my High School rushed to there classes. I looked down at my new schedule and stared blankly in the halls. I always forgot where every class was after summer. That's why I had Zayn to navigate me around. Unfortunately, Zayn was not here. I noticed the principle, Mrs. Layette, so I approached her. "What class is Maths in?" I asked. She rolled her eyes in annoyance then gave me directions. I was never found in her, but I was used to people hating me. When I entered the class and sat in a desk, I felt a pair of eyes sting at me. I turned to look behind me and faced Ashley. She was in a horrible state. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. I noted that she was sat by herself and not with her group of popular friends. The moment our eye contact clicked she turned away. I ignored her actions and waited for class to start.

**_I know about The X Factor's timings, sorry but I have to change them a bit for this story._**

**_I hope that you are still enjoying this, I have decided to speed up on the updating. I was doing it verylate so I am hoping I fix that. :) x  
><em>**

**_And thanks for reading, please leave a review :D xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Yes, I know I lied and I am extremely sorry! I WILL now actually try and update more often :) x_**

The day must have been the longest school day in history because it was only lunch. I sighed as I took a seat at an empty table which would originally be occupied by Zayn. The cafeteria was packed and loud as it always was. I took a bite of my sandwich, only to have been stopped by something that caught my eye. I stared over to a table a few spots beside me. A group of people were huddled behind a tall and mean looking girl who was standing, facing another girl. The tall girl was obvious to have been the leader of the group. The girl who seemed to have been being bullied looked sad. Soon, her sadness was flushed by anger. She pushed back the mean looking girl and she collapsed to the floor. The group gasped. It didn't take a second before I recognized that the the girl who pushed the other girl down was Ashley. Ashley had a tone of regret in her eyes and I could tell she was now scared. Soon enough the girl got up from the ground and practically threw herself at Ashley. Ashley was defenseless and let herself bleed. Her nose was squirting out in a rapid speed and she now had a bruise on her neck. The mystery bully laughed and along did her group/

Now what had this reminded me about? Ashley and I last year, of course. Only this time Ashley was the one hurt. I watched as Ashley fell to the floor and was in fits of tears. I looked around the cafeteria and not a single person was going to make an effort and comforting her. What had society come to? My limbs carried me to the scene and I stood in front of the bully more confident than I felt. The girl was at least a foot taller than me. I'm not just saying that because i am short in the first place, but because she truly was a giant. That, and her face was splashed with makeup. She could've been the more aggressive version of Ashley last year.

"Whats your problem?" I shot at her. I was trying to sound fierce. The group stopped laughing and the girl stepped up, making me look up.

"And who might you be?" She scolded. I felt like running off but I came back to the reason why I was there.

I was tired of people bullying. Yes, I was used to it all. But in an odd way, it hurt more when others got bullied than myself.

"I might just ask the same." I said.

"I'm Mandy, and I run this school now." She stated in a harsh way. I definitely knew this girl wasn't from here before, but she seemed to act as if she has been doing this at our school for years.

I looked at her group and I realized that Ashley's boyfriend and the rest of her gang was supporting this Mandy chic. I crouched to the floor and patted Ashley lightly, comforting her. I looked back up at Mandy. "You have no right to do this to anyone." I growled at her. She just raised an eyebrow then snickered.

"Okay whatever you say." She scoffed. Mandy and the group laughed again and walked away to harass another person.

"Ashley, what happened?" I whispered. What I meant was, what happened, you should be in her position right now. But again she got up from the floor and rubbed her tears with her sleeve. Instead of running away she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Jana, I have done nothing for you." She said with a sob, "You can stop pretending to care. Just be like everyone else" She then ran off to the bathroom. Sure, I knew that she had done nothing nice to me. But genuinely, I was a nice person. And I absolutely_ did_ care and wanted to know what was going on.

After a tiring and extremely boring rest of the day, I got home. As I walked up to the house, someone rushed out. George ran almost past me but then stopped. I was scared at what he would do. Only when he stopped in front of me he seemed actually normal today.

"I'm late for an appointment." He said. He was actually talk able today.

"What is it?" I asked. He blanked out for a bit then quickly shook his head.

"Nothing..uh...it's...never mind." He blurted out rather fast. As confused as I was, I didn't dare ask more. "Oh and your friend Zayn called, bye." I don't know if it was my imagination, or George smiled. I watched as he casually went down the side walk in a quick pace.

The rest of the day I was sat twiddling with my thumbs. I had called Zayn back but hadn't got a reply yet. He was most likely busy with rehearsals, but for some reason I just wanted to talk to him so bad.

_**Please review xx thanks to those you have, I appreciate it a lot.**_

_**So if your reading this, please review. Thanks! I love you all xx**_

**_(Btw follow me on twitter: 1DirectionJBee) x_**


	28. Chapter 28

I couldn't get a hold of Zayn that night. I finally gave up waiting and decided to call Liam. Turned out he never called back either. Frustrated, I tried ringing Niall. To my surprise I actually got an answer. "Hey Jana, How are ya?" Answered Niall.

"Thank God, Niall. Ive been trying to call you guys all afternoon." I replied. It was past 11 pm now, George had come home only a while ago. I should've been sleeping right now but I was still getting into habit.

"Err ya, they got your calls." Niall informed me.

"Oh really? Why didn't any call back?" I asked.

"Uh well, let's just say Zayn and Liam were discussing something. And it may or may have not gone so well...All I can say Jana, honestly, is that every one is still okay." Niall was rushing his words but saying each sentence carefully as if not wanting to give any thing away.

"Wait, they were fighting? About what?" I continued shooting questions.

"Um Don't worry Jana, to tell you the truth I didn't really catch what they were arguing about either." He explained, "They just may not be in a great mood to talk to right now...uh well maybe tomorrow then. Bye."

"Niall, wait." I said, but the phone was off in a second. Zayn and Liam were fighting? Was Niall involved?

The next day was yet another school day. The only upside was, it was Friday. As last period drew closer and I was at my locker I heard a quite but caught my ear, conversation. Nobody else was in the hall but as I walked away from my locker and down the hall the talking got louder.

"I don't know what to do."

"I understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't. I'm not used to this kind of treatment."

"But what about that girl names Jennette or something."

"Who? Jana? No way."

My curiosity over came me when my name was mentioned. I stopped in front of the Councillor's door. We had a Councillor? Ive been at the school ever since and I still went around like a newborn. There was no windows so I placed my ear against the door. I heard some snifffles.

"I just want to kill myself. I'm fucked up, lets face it."

"Now, Don't say that! there are a lot of girls experiencing what you're going through." Said a comforting voice. "Im glad yo came open to me."

"Ya well its not like i know you, that well. You wont go around telling everyone."

"Come back tomorrow at the same time and we will discuss this again."

"Ya, whatever."

Just then the knob twisted and my head came across another which shocked us both. The two of us fell to the floor. Ashley rose her head from the ground confused and put her hand on her head. Her sleeve slid down and I was socked by the appearance. Down Ashley's pale arm, scattered down were dark red marks. They were thick slits lined up down her wrist. "Oh my god." Was all that came out of my mouth. A tear ran down Ashley's face. She didn't get up and run, instead she pulled her sleeve down and crumbled onto the floor. "Ashley..." I said but I was still speechless. She sobbed out loud which made me feel worse. Soon the councilor ran out the door and was as shocked as I was. She made eye contact with me and nodded her head.

"Ashley, if you want some time for yourself, ill call the nurse and you can go lay down." She instructed Ashley. Ashley nodded and quickly ran off. The Councillor, who's name tag read 'Ann', helped me up from the ground. "I'll call your next teacher so you can hang around here." She said, "I need to talk to you."

**_So this may not be the best chapter but i had to upload SOMETHING. did yuo guys watch the documentary? it made me cry a whole lot and stuff...lol but that made me slow down in the writing..but now u understand xD loool. REVIEW 3_**


	29. Chapter 29

I nervously walked in the Councillor's office. Ann, the Councillor, smiled for me to sit down.

"Hello," She grinned, "You are Jennette?" She spoke with a strong New Zealand accent.

"It's Janette." I corrected."Although I prefer Jana."

She nodded her head. "Now tell me, are you friend's with Ashley?"

"No...at least I don't think so." I replied.

"Do you know what she is going through?" Ann asked. I was always wondering that.

"Nope." I said. Ann fixed her seating position.

"I think it would be best for you to know." She said. I nodded my head. "Home is not the best place for Ashley. Her parent's divorced and her father has moved away so she has to live with her mum. She says that her mum doesn't care for her, and since she's an only child she practically has to live by herself." She explained,"One day she went out to get a job but it all went wrong. I'm sure you understand how?"

Ashley was practically living life just like me.

She continued, "Ashley also told me that ever since her boyfriend found out, they broke up and now that group is against her. Ashley has been really depressed and started to cut herself. She felt alone and I am really glad she came for me today."

I just kept nodding my head. I had total empathy towards Ashley, why couldn't she have told me this before?

"Do you think you could try and be closer friends with her and help her with her situation?" The Councillor asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Of course." I said. I got up from my seat and reached for the door.

"Oh and Jana." Ann said, making me turn around. "I know you might be struggling through your life as well. Come here anytime you want and you could tell me about it. I'm here if you need any help. I smiled back at her. Maybe I would some day, she seemed to be a good listener.

The next few days went by in a blur. On Thursday, I had my newspaper job. I still wasn't as close to Ashley, but we were assigned as Lab Partners. I told her about my job and she started it that Thursday as well. We never hung out at lunch, but we would occasionally say 'hi' in the hallways. Our enemys status certainly improved to at least friends. Soon, it was already next Wednesday.

After school, I came home to an empty house. It's been four straight days of this loneliness at home, I was a bit curious as to if George was still at that 'appointment' of his. I got out some juice from the fridge and layed on the couch exhausted. Just as I finished up my drink, the door bell rang. I got up to answer the door. I was surprised by the faces I came across.

"Hey." Greeted Zayn. He was stood with Liam and Niall only.

"Oh my god, hi!" I replied, smiling widely. "Come in!"

As the boys made themselves at home on the sofa, I asked "What are you guys doing here?" It has been one week since they left, almost two. They were still im the competition and they had high hopes on winning. "Weren't you guys supposed to come back like, after you get out of the competition or something?"

"Oh ya, were still in and there's still a week but we needed to see you." Explained Zayn.

"Harry and Louis didn't come. It was just the three of us." Added Niall.

"Okay.." I said, "Nice to see you guys too."

Zayn coughed and looked at Liam and Niall and they nodded there heads.

"We need to talk to you." Zayn stated.

"Sure" I smiled, still glad to see them.

"Niall told us everything." Zayn said at once.

**_What do you guys think? :) xx_**

**_Btw i updated the next chapter of my new story Never Say Forever, You can check it out if you want to. :)_**

**_please review :D xx_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_I'm so horrible D: I take forever to update. please forgive me ;) xx_**

I just stared at them smiling blankly. It wasn't until two whole minutes until i finally processed what Zayn had just said.

"Niall, what?" I said, although I fully knew

"He told us about everything. George, Ashley, Jim, everything." Zayn said this with such ease as if it wasn't a big deal. I looked staright at Niall. He smiled to me like smiling would make everything okay. Everything was not okay.

"Niall, what the fuck." was all I said.

"Jana, I-" He started to say but I didn't let him finish. I got up.

"How could you?" I demanded, taking steps closer to him.

"I fucking trusted you! You even _said_ you wouldn't." ,my voice was cracking as I spoke. Niall got up from the couch.

"Im sorry Jana, but-" I pushed him back.

"Don't be sorry!" I screamed. Niall stared at me in shock. I had just noticed Zayn and Liam were on there feet now as well. But I didn't care. I gritted my teeth, I was so bloody pissed, "That say in the car I put all my trust in you. You threw it all away like it never existed!" Tears threatened to fall, but I tried my hardest to keep them in. "I don't think I can ever trust you again." I whispered. The room felt burning and all I wanted to do was cry.

"But I didn't mean-" He said, I didn't want to hear it.

"Just shut up Niall! I don't care what lousy excuse you were going to say!" I didn't want to yell at Niall, because as I did he looked more and more guilty. But I couldn't control myself. "All that matters is you failed to keep what we had and now Ive learned from my mistake to have thought you even would!"

Zayn put his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't blame Niall." He calmly said, "I forced him into telling me." I thew his arm off. I looked back at Niall who definitely looked sorry. I stared around at the three of their faces. They all looked worried.

I bit my lip before yelling, "But you guys don't understand!" I sat on the floor and covered my face with my hands. George was going to kill me, period. Niall leant down and put his arms around me. I pushed him away harder than I intended. "I never should've told you." I muttered. "Zayn wouldn't have forced you into telling him if you never knew. It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" Zayn asked, making me look up. I couldn't control it any longer. Tear's free fell down my cheeks. Now Zayn was down with his hand massaging my back. "What's your fault Jana?"

"Everything!" I cried, "Every fucking thing!" I sobbed like I haven't for a long time. Letting out all the pain. I buried my head in my knees.

I felt comforting arms wrap around me. I waited for the grip to tighten. I felt secure and I missed that feeling. Looking up, I was surprised by whos they were. Liam had a tear roll down his face.

"Shh." He whispered, "t hurts me when I see you cry." Ive never cried in front of him. It was also the first thing he said at the moment, I didn't even know if he had an idea of what was going on.

"Nothing's your fault." Niall finally said. He and Zayn was sat cross legged in front of me as Liam held me in his arm's. Niall looked at the ground. "It's not your fault your mum died. It's not your fault you got bullied. It's not your fault the manager Jim was a maniac. It's not your fault George got another lady pregnant. It's not your fault George has anger issues. Its not you fault Liam do-"

"Niall, stop." Liam broke in.

I didn't have any of their faces in focus. "Why do you guys even care?" I said, "Just leave me. You guys have a competition to win. Don't waste your time pretending to care about me."

"What are you saying?' Zayn inquired, "We're not pretending to care. I'll drop out of the X Factor if I have to! Your my best friend." It's true, Zayn was my best friend. He would do anything for me. Even if that meant giving up his dreams. "I love you. We need to get this sorted out. You can't just hide and pretend everything's okay!"

"Yes I can, Zayn. I have been ever since!"I protested. I squirmed out of Liam's arms. "Just pretend you never found out about this all and carry on with your fucking lives! Leave me to be in this living hell!" I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair, frustrated.

"Well, now all we have to do is call the police. They'll sort everything out. "Zayn said to Liam and Niall. They nodded in agreement. My head shot at the,

"What? No way!" I said. Thing's were steering in the wrong direction. I hadn't believed they would tell anyone after this.

"Jana, we've already had this talk." Sighed Niall. "But now it's final." I shook my head furiously.

"You knowing was bad enough! I don't want anymore attention!" I groaned.

Zayn shook his head easily. "We've made our decision."

...

Tears trickled down my face as I made the biggest decision of my life. I looked up at Zayn who looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Zayn.

...

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Zayn. "We could've gotten help before any of this began to clump. I don't care if you object, but all that's left to do is unravel each of these knots in your life. We can start by telling the authorities." Floods of tears continued to dive down my pale face. "You have to trust that they can help you with more than I could."

I was done with trusting.

Zayn, Liam and Niall knowing was enough for me, telling police would be like giving a gun to George and saying 'shoot me now'. I just couldn't risk it.

"Why wont you listen to me?" I mumbled through sobs. "That'll just fuck things up more."

There was a moment of silence. We all were sitting on the floor thinking. Zayn would've eventually found out about how Dana dies and George. He could read my like a book. But he would've never knew the whole story. Even if he was my best friend, the only friend I ever had, his lief was too cheerful to be rotted with mine. I never was going to tell him anyways, but when George made it _clear_ I don't tell a soul, I accepted never to. I didn't have the exact reason why I spilled out to Niall, probably because he never spoke much and looked trustworthy. I didn't want to believe he wasn't. Niall had that twinkle in his eyes that made me trust him more. It wasn't his fault Zayn is so persuasive. I then thought about what would happen if they did tell the police. They would probably deal with the Jim business, and arrest George. As much as I hated George, I didn't want him to get arrested. It would seem _wrong_.

"I don't want George to go to jail." I didn't even realize that I had said it a loud.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Zayn, "Isn't that the whole point?" I stared at the floor.

"Do what I told you before." Niall explained. "Talk to him."

"About what?" I asked. Niall shrugged. Now that was crazy. Were we talking about the same 'George' ?

"George isn't as bad as you describe him." Realized Zayn. "He's not always messed up...right?" I thought about it. The other day he was talkable. But i shook my thoughts. George ws still messed up 80percent of the time.

"I say give him a chance and talk to him." Niall confirmed.

I was thinking about what Niall said until Liam said "Im really sorry for you, Jana. I hope everything sorts and gets back to normal." He leant his face and placed a little kiss on my cheek, "I'm going to wait by the car." He said this as if he was about to cry. "Bye." He got up and had an eye agreement with Zayn and Niall, then slowly made his way to the door. Before stepping out he turned around and looked straight at me, then walked out. When he looked at me he looked guilty. He looked as if seeing my face hurt him. I stared at the door in utter shock.

**_Hey(: shout out and major thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! And a big hug to those who have been reviewing every chapter so far. Love you all. xx_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS xx  
><strong>_

Zayn helped me up. "We should be going now." He stated. We all strutted to the door.

"Good luck you guys." I said, "So close to the finale." I smiled. The two nodded they're heads.

"Ya hopefully we'll stay in this week to participate in the final." Niall said. I nodded to them as they made they're way out the door.

"Oh and Jana, Zayn and I can be with you when you talk to George." Niall suggested. I gave a look of uncertainty.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I think I'll just do it myself." I said. They both smiled and waved to me as they walked off to the car. "Bye!" I called out.

The next day after school, I went in to take a shower. After the shower and I was dressed in comfortable clothes I looked in the mirror. My wavy brown hair was curlier than usual. I didn't have much time to do my hair when the door bell rang, so i quickly made it into a messy bun. The door-bell ringer was Ashley. At school today we didn't hang out or even look at each other until last period. There, I invited her to tag along with me today with the newspaper route. After a few hesitations she accepted. I didn't think she would actually turn up.

"Hi." Ashley greeted with no emotion.

"Hey." I replied, welcoming her in. She sat on the couch as I went to the basement and fetched the wagon and then filled it with the newspaper we were going to deliver.

The two of us were walking down street by street delivering the papers. We didn't really talk. Just small chat every now and then. But most of the time it was quiet. Every time I tried to get a conversation going she would give me a one word answer.

"Um okay...so how's your family?" I asked. I thought about how that wasn't a good thing to bring up, I knew how it felt. Ashley stopped walking. Confused, I did too.

"So the gig is up right? Your done pretending to be my friend." She said.

"What?" I said.

"I know Ann told you to be my friend." She said staring at the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about? I _chose_ to be your friend."

"Stop lying!" She accused.

"I'm not lying!" I confirmed. Despite all the harsh memories between us, I really was trying to be her friend. After a pause Ashley finally replied.

"Are you sure?" quietly. I nodded my head. Unexpected, Ashley threw her arms around me. I happily hugged her back. "Thanks." She whispered as we stopped.

After finishing off the rest of the houses and agreeing to go together again next week, I walked myself home. As I stepped closer to my house, I noticed an all too familiar car parked I front of my house. It took my another few seconds to realize someone was sitting on my steps. As I approached the house the person looked up at me. What was Liam doing at my house? I grinned as he walked up to me.

"Liam." I breathed. I was definitely not prepared to have him over. I was only in sweats and I hadn't even done my hair.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good." He replied, although he didn't look too happy.

"What brings you here?" I asked. He shrugged. We both stood there playing with our fingers. The atmosphere was awkward but I couldn't understand why."Um, so want to go inside?"

I went to the fridge and poured orange juice in a glass for Liam as he sat on the couch. He rejected the drink so I set it on the table. The two of sat there staring around the room. My house seemed so interesting all of sudden. The conversation between was dry and it hurt me.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you." Liam said, breaking the silence. I was curious as to what he was going to say.

I turned all my attention to him on the couch, smiling.

"Go ahead."

He took my hands in his. "Well, there's something I should tell you."

"I'm listening." I said, every bit of me was itching for what he had to say.

"Well, I think you're beautiful and all and I get more in love with you every time we spend together but..." Liam never finished his sentence.

I'm glad he stopped, I was scared with what he was going to say. I tightened my grip with his hands and bit my lip. Liam looked into my eyes and my reflection shone through his. He was about to say something but quickly connected our lips together. I pushed my lips onto his harder and felt his hot breath hit the back of my throat. Though, Liam pulled back too fast for my liking.

He smiled at me, I missed that smile.

"Well actually," Liam said, "I don't think right now's the best time." He got up from the couch. I stood up too, confused with his actions. "Then, i'll see you soon?" He said. I nodded. We both walked to the door.

"Bye." I smiled, though still eager to know.

"Bye." He replied, wrapping one arm around me for a hug before going out. As I closed the door I thought about how Liam was acting. He's always been hard to read, but he was more confusing than ever now.

**_Kay so like, hi :) x I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOUUUUUUUU. im past 100 reviews and I couldn't be happier! I didn't think id ever get that much reads in this story tbh. i get a lot of comments telling me to update faster, im sorry but i try. Just some days Im either reallyyy busy or just reallyyy lazy. Haha anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I dont exactly know when the next one will be up, sometime soon i hope. once again thanks so much xxx  
><em>**


	32. Chapter 32

The weekend was over in a flash. Not hanging out with anyone, alone at home; normal for me. Something an average teenager would find completely wrong. George still wasn't back. After the weekend was over, the school days were worse. The same routine day in, day out. Without Zayn it didn't even feel like school. I'd wake up, go to school, do homework until midnight then sleep. Awake again the next morning, repeating the cycle. Ashley and I were becoming closer now. It was as if we were both having a brand new start and our cruel past never existed. As the days went on, the more I lost courage. I had came to a decision that I just couldn't talk to George. Him not being at home for almost two weeks now didn't help either. Soon enough next Thursday rolled in.

I waited in the living room for the door bell to ring. I had just came home from school, still early for the newspaper delivering, but Ashley told me she had something important to do. I didn't want to go alone, so I convinced her to come right after so we can finish early enough for her to do that 'something'. After a few hesitations she finally gave in. Now all I had to do was wait. And that's exactly what I did, I waited. I waited for what felt like hours. I was able to watch an episode of The X Factor, something that made my heart fly around in my chest. The finale was happening soon. I couldn't be more proud.

It was 6pm now, and I was certain she wasn't going to come. As upset and disappointed as I was, I still had a job to do. So I quickly finished the routine. Once all the houses were done I ran back home. Rain had started and all I was wearing was a light jumper. I sprinted to my front door and quickly shut the door behind me. I took the hood off my head and shook my wet hair.

I spent the rest of the day reading. I thought about talking to George. What would I talk about to him, though? All confidence in me had been drained out since that day. Just as I turned the page of the book I heard the door knob wiggle. I quickly got up on my feet, scared. Whoever was outside was fighting the door knob for a few more seconds before the door burst open. It was most likely George. So I went ran into the kitchen still frightened.

"Jana?" Said a voice of whom definitely didn't belong to George. I waited for the voice to speak again before answering. "It's me Melly. Mellisa, you remember me right?" I stepped out of the kitchen and did come across Melly. Her curly dirty blonde hair, tangled and wet.

"Oh, it's you." I said, which might of came out harsh by accident.

"Hey, we need to talk." She said. A lot of people wanted to talk to me these past weeks.

Melly took her coat off and the two of us sat at the small dining table. I looked over her. Although the rain had ruined her hair, she still looked beautiful. I noticed she didn't wear a lot of make up and it was mostly natural beauty. Her stomach looked more noticeable now, her pregnancy still bothered me. I was confused to why she was here at this time. "Jana." She smiled, "You look wonderful." I'm pretty sure she knows that George isn't home. I felt awkward sitting in front of her, her brother had hurt me and locked me in a shed. It wouldn't have surprised me if she came out psycho too.

"Um thanks. Your really pretty too." I replied. Which was true. I still couldn't place my finger on why _George _was with her. But then again, George married my mom Dana, who was the most beautiful women I knew.

The two of us started to talk about random things like my school, after school activities I did and the rest of the things you would talk to an adult about. But randomly she brought up her job.

"I'm a doctor." She explained, "A mental patient doctor. My job is to work with different patients individually." Melly explained to me about her brother Jim. She said that after the first incident reported, the one with Ashley, Jim had stayed with Melly. He didn't go to jail because he couldn't control that his mind was messed. Something I knew from the start. But Melly explained it really seriously. "I'm really sorry for what he did to you. It was wrong in ever matter." She stated. She explained that ever since Ashley called the police after the shed incident, Jim could no longer stay with her and had to get even more help in the States. I understood and was relieved to the max. I didn't know a drop about what she had told me, and I felt bad for her brother, but he was still crazy.

But why was she explaining this all now?

I wondered if the reason was because she was going to take me in for treatment because I seriously felt like I was going nuts the past months. "Well, I also have another patient." She said. "You might know him...his name's George." My eyes expanded.

"But...why?" I asked. I heard lightning from outside.

"Well George has bipolar emotions. Meaning his mood swings happen too often and it's not normal." She said. That would explain so much. "At times he might be rogue at others he might be in tears. Some days he'll feel happy for no reason." As she said this it all made sense in my brain. "And, so he was one of the patients I spent the most time with. He's a really nice guy." George and nice were something not meant to be put together.

"But-"

"Just give him a chance." She said. Give George a chance. Niall and Zayn were always saying that. Even Dana used to tell me that. "I'll see you soon hun." She said getting up. She gave me quick hug before leaving. I was still processing everything threw my mind.

Moments later, they're was another knock at the door. I was confused to who it could be at this time. Thinking it was Melly again, I opened the door. In front of me instead stood Ashley. Even if she was soaking wet, I could see she was crying. Her eyes were belching red and she looked pale.

"Come in." I said quietly.

**_Helloo so what do you think? x I wasn't going to post this but since it's been a while I thought I might as well. I don't know why but this also took me a while to put into words. So I think this story is coming to an end. not to worry though still more chapters to thanks to the reviewers last chapter! Thanks to the lovelies that have been reviewing almost every chapter. Even if you didn't review and just read it, I thank you too. I want to hear from people who haven't said anything yet. so if your reading this and haven't posted a review yet, you should right now :D though im not forcing you to :L oh and you guys should leave me a little mention on twitter ( 1DirectionJBee) which i'll happily reply back! :) xx  
><em>**

**_sorry for the loong and boring author's note. hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up as soon as I get time :) xxx  
><em>**


	33. Chapter 33

For a few minutes I let Ashley take out all the tears. She cried on me, due to that and the rain on her, my shoulder was soaking wet. After she was calmed and sitting upright, I asked her "What's wrong?"

I had to wait another few minutes before she replied. "My mom." She whispered, "But it's to long of a story." I sat up straight and turned to face her completely.

"I've got time." I said. After a few hesitations Ashley finally began explaining.

"Yesterday my mom and I got into a lot of fights." She started off, "She was...mad because...well, because I cut. She said I was just seeking attention. She doesn't understand!" I ran my hand up and down her shoulder slowly to comfort. "And well, when my mom is stressed she drinks...a lot." Ashley admitted, "My mum was totally out of it. And when she invited her boyfriend 'Xavier' things just got worse. Xavier and I don't have a great past." Ashley paused before continuing. "The reason's my parents split up is because my mom was cheating on my dad with Xavier. Of course I knew, I tried telling my dad but he wouldn't believe me. My Dad's such a nice person and could never believe such a thing actually...well, until he saw it his self. My parent's divorced right away and I didn't see my dad after that."

My face felt hot. Ashley didn't even bother wipe the tears that were sky diving down.

"I wanted to live with my dad but my mum had other plans, she didn't let me even see him. Its been almost a year without him." I could barely understand what Ashley was saying because of her sobs. I admired her strength as she said more. "Anyways, so yesterday Xavier was over and he got really mad because im always making my mom stressed. I couldn't take that it was _my_ fault now. I grabbed the first thing in my hand, a glass, and chuck it at him. Soon furniture was flying everywhere and there was a lot of yelling. I could get into more detail...but I rather not."

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked. Ashley nodded but didn't explain who.

"So Xavier and my mom left. That's basically it, they left. I was used to them leaving every night and return n an hour...But they didn't this time." The whole time Ashley was looking down and fiddling with her palm, but as she said this she stared right at me. "The reason I couldn't come over was because I was expecting my mum to be back. It wasn't until an hour ago I realized...She isn't coming back."

The two of us sat in silence. The house felt cold and the atmosphere tense. "Um...don't you have an Aunt or someone who could take you in for care?" I suggested after an hour of no speaking.

"Well I have one...But her brother, who could also be labeled as my Uncle, he hates me. He's the guy I called the police on."

"Wait, are you saying your Aunt is Melly?" I asked. Ashley gave me a surprised expression.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"Long story." I simply answered.

I just remembered something.

"But Ashley, you can go live with her now!" I exclaimed.

"But...how?" I explained to her part of what Melly had told me earlier. The look of Ashley's face showed tears of joy. She squeezed me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so so so much." She said under her breath, "For everything."

The next day after school, I sat on my bed sipping iced Tea when the phone rang. I didn't bother checking the caller ID and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello beautiful." Smirked a voice I couldn't recognize.

"Um hi...who is this?" I asked. The voice looked offended and gasped in shock.

"How could you forget about your own husband? Shame on you." My eyes expanded in glee. It was the flirtatious voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Oh my god, Harry!" I emitted louder than I should have said it. "I've missed you!"

"Haha I've missed you to Jana." He laughed, "You alright?"

"Ya, you could say I am, how about you Curls?" I replied.

"I'm good too. Just overly excited for the finale." He said , though he seemed more nervous.

"Right! It's next week right?" I wondered.

"No, its on Sunday!" He corrected. "We're one of the three acts left."

I spat out my Iced Tea "Are you serious?"

"Haven't you been watching TV?" Harry inquired.

"Sorry! Not all episodes, Ive just been really busy." I told him. 'Busy' my excuse for everything.

Harry sighed in a jokingly way. "Poor Jana can't multitask being pretty and watching TV at the same time."

"Just shut up Styles!" I beamed, though we both knew I was enjoying it. I really was missing the boys.

"Hey tell you what, why don't you make up for it?" He asked, "How's about I send you some ticket's for the live show?"

"Are you for real!" I exclaimed, "Oh my god!" I was on my feet now.

"Ya! I'll mail you two tickets then, " He confirmed. "See you soon I hope!"

"Bye!" I hung up. I was overly excited, but why would I need two ticket's for?

On Saturday, just before I received the tickets in the mail I decided to ring Hannah and ask her if she wanted the other one. I bet she wanted to see Louis preform. After getting a message from Hannah's voice recorder indicating the phone was busy, I hung up. I jumped at the sound of the door bell buzzing. I opened the door and met the mail deliverer.

"To Jana Smith." He read on the envelope.

"That would be me." I smiled. After signing a paper and closing the door, I looked at the envelope grinning with gleam. I waited for Hannah to call back but instead got a call from Ashley to let me know she was coming over.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi!" She enthusiastically said. Her happiness joyed me.

"So, How'd it go with Melly?" I asked. Ashley bot her lip before unexpectedly hugging me again.

"Perfect!" she said as we pulled away. "I can't thank you enough!"

"But why thanks me?" I insisted.

"Because you are the only person who I can call my friend." Ashley said, which made me smile. "So, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

I looked at the envelope of tickets in my hand. "Well...ya." I said.

Ashley's smile faded. "Oh."

I thought for a second. "Hey Ashley, do you want to go to The X Factor on Sunday?" Her jaw dropped farther than it ever could. It was settled.

When Hannah called back later, I found out she already had tickets. Which was absolutely perfect, so the three was of us planned to meet up at an airport and go together.

**_Hi guys! shoutout, (or how louis would say it) SHOOUUTOUUTT to pinkcookie2011, mahum ;) x, 1DirectionInfection, Maddie Meath, and x0xBabyCakesx0x for reviewing last chapter! also to those who have been reviewing a lot through out :D i love you all! the feedback for this story has been so amazing! _**

**_btw in case you were wondering,Harry was just flirting as usual nothing personal. Haha. I'll post the next chapter sooooon..i think ;L xx _**


	34. Chapter 34

The three of us sat in our airplane seats. The flight wouldn't be too long but I was prepared to sleep. We sat in a 3 seat row with Ashley on the window side, Hannah, and me in the aisle. I let Ashley and Hannah converse and get to know each other while I tried to get some rest. The plane was full and really loud. But just as I closed my eyes I couldn't help but over hear the people in front of us. I peeked at them from the aisle and saw three girls in intense conversation. They were all wearing T-Shirts of none other than, One Direction.

"I'm Mrs. Styles! You can be Mrs. Horan!"

"That's not fair, your always Mrs. Styles! It's my turn!"

"You two stop fighting. Lets just make one thing clear, I'm Mrs. Payne."

"Shut up! You don't deserve Liam he's mine!"

"Ive changed my mind!"

"Actually I don't want to be Mrs. Styles now either, I'll be Mrs. Tomlinson because I love carrots!"

"Ugh since you got what I wanted to be, Ill happily be Mrs. Malik!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. That was the cutest thing I've ever heard, the girls looked like they were like 10 years old. They continued to fight over the boys' last names. It never occurred to me how famous One Direction really was.

x

We entered it in amazement. The stage was huge and it seemed like there were millions of seats. Ashley, Hannah and I had to hold hands so we wouldn't get lost. I was in joy because our seats were near the front. We all took our coats off and had a seat. I was wearing a back tight dress with a zebra-print belt and matching heels. Ashley and Hannah were also fancied up today. We sat for a while discussing random things until the whole area got dark and the voice of the announcer spoke. Excitement was an understatement of how I felt.

I was astonished by the performances of Rebecca Ferguson and Matt Cardle. Those two certainly had wonderful voices. But it was One Direction's time to preform.

The music started and Liam sang first. His voice filled the stage with beauty. Though his eyes didn't meet mine. Harry sang next, and soon the rest joined for the chorus. The way that their voices harmonized together was indescribable. It was as if they were destined to sing together. Zayn looked at me and we shared a smile. Niall and I did the same. Louis was looking at Hannah the whole time, every words he sang was too her. It was Liam I was confused about. When it wasn't his time to sing, he looked to his right. As if his eyes were caught by something or _someone. _I lead myself to believe he just didn't see me in the audience.

I didn't let that bother me, when they sang their last word I stood up and clapped my heart out. They were going to win. I just knew it.

When it was time to find out who was going to go in the top 2, Ashley Hannah and I held each others hands. In the audience they're were so many supporters of One Direction it was almost obvious they would be the winners.

"Going in the top 2 of the 3 acts are..."

I looked up at the boys and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Matt Cardle."

Not One Direction. but there was still a spot left. I squeezed Hannah and Ashley's hands. I don't know if it was me or it got really hot. The boys were holding hands with there eyes closed tightly together. Even Simon Cowell had his head down waiting for the name of who was going threw. My heart knew it had to be One Direction. I shut my eyes and bit my lip in anticipation. There was a moment of silence. You could probably hear a pin drop with the stillness.

"Rebecca Ferguson."

I sprang to my feet and cheered until it occurred to me what was really said. _Not One Direction._ My eyes darted around the room and there was so many confused faces. The boys looked hurt, Simon looked disappointed.

I couldn't believe it.

I clapped anyways for Matt and Rebecca and watched as One Direction went off the stage with their heads hung low. I couldn't control myself. I ran from my seat, Ashley and Hannah following me in shock. I sprinted ti the side, the door leading to backstage. Not caring the least for rules, I ran to the boys. The scene I saw was hurtful.

They were all sat crying. Harry's eyes were red raw. Niall and Liam's faces were buried in they're knees. Hannah ran up to Louis and he cried in her embrace. I looked around for Zayn but he found me first. He wrapped his arms around me and let the tears fall. Ive never seen Zayn cry this much ever. Me being his best friend, I comforted him. Zayn was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, now it was my turn. No matter what I said it wouldn't affect the mood the boys were in. Winning was what they all had in mind, coming in 3rd wasn't even an option they thought of.

After a few minutes, I wiped away Zayn's last tear. And was hugged by Liam and Niall next. We gathered for one more group hug. "No matter if you won or not, You'll always be the best for me." I said, lightning up the mood a tad bit. And it was true. As much as they deserved to win, they still were winners in my heart. They gave me a weak smile.

"We were so close to reaching our goal. Tripping to the finish line in the worse feeling ever." Liam quietly said while looking at the floor. They all let out a sigh.

"Simon had high hopes for us." Harry explained. "He believed a group would finally win the X Factor...We failed him."

I shook my head against it. "You didn't fail anybody! I bet he's still proud of you guys no matter what. Because I sure am, and so are the millions of fans who support you." They looked at me for hope.

I just realized Ashley was there. She was standing awkwardly. Zayn, who was beside me, gave me a look that read 'What is she doing here?'. ""I'll tell you later." I whispered to him, dismissing his question.

I kissed each of the boys on the cheek reassuring them of how truly proud I was. The show wasn't over yet so Hannah, Ashley and I went back to our seats. Promising to meet the boys after it was over. We reached there just in time for the announcement of the winner. Out of Rebecca or Matt it didn't matter to me who won. They both sang fantastically. I don't know if it was me just being selfish but, I think One Direction deserved it the most.

"And the winner of the X Factor 2010 is..."

We waited for an intense minute.

"MATT CARDLE!"

The arena was burst into applauds. I clapped as well. I was happy for Matt, he genuinely was talented and his performance earlier was killer.

After Matt performed his winning single, the other contestants came on stage congratulating him. It was a beautiful moment, everyone smiling. Even if One Direction didn't win, nobody was being a poor sport about it.


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow that was amazing." Ashley said. Hannah and I nodded our heads.

"Yep, the boys are so talented aren't they?" Hannah implied.

After chatting until most of the seats were empty and hardly anyone was left in the arena, the trio of us went to find the boys. We went to where they were before but there was no sight of them. After waiting a few minutes, we came to the decisions to go look for them. We walked through the halls searching. But just as I turned around I crashed into another body.

"Oops, my bad!" I said looking at the person.

"Haha this isn't the first time we've crashed is it?" Said the voice which belonged to Liam.

"Liam! We were looking for you guys!" I smiled as Ashley and Hannah walked up to me.

"Well Simon had to talk to us, I just had to have a quick washroom break." He laughed.

"Oh okay, I hope everything goes well." I said, "We'll be waiting for when you guys by the door then I guess." The other two already started walking over there.

Liam bit his lip before whispering in my ear, "Can we talk alone?" His breath hitting softly against my ear.

I called out to Ashley and Hannah to wait for me there and I stopped walking.

"Sure." I smiled, "What's up?"

He took a deep breath before smiling. "Thanks for coming today." He said, "The encouraging things you said to us was really nice."

I didn't get the chance to reply before a group of dancer's created a racket by talking loudly and walking through the hallway. I waited for them to pass by so I could talk to Liam. Liam waved to the dancers and an even more bigger smile formed on his face. When they were gone he turned back to me.

"You sang really well." I finally said.

"Thanks." He replied, "Well I should be going back now I think."

I nodded my head as he leaned down and gently kissed me on the cheek.

Before I left he added, "I think you should come to the after party with us."

"Really? Thanks but when is it?"

"I'm not too sure but in a few days." He said, "Bye then." Then he turned around and walked off. Liam was great and it was nice being with him, but it didn't feel the same. It was like slowly the sparks between us were fading and I was hanging on to keep them going. I hoped he was too.

We hung out by the doors waiting for the boys to arrive talking about the random things in life. Just then Hannah's phone buzzed. She looked down at her phone and smiled big.

"My mom's out of the hospital!" She announced.

"Whoa I never even knew she was in the hospital. What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing serious she just fainted last night. She was token to the hospital and I wasn't going to come today until I found out she was going to be just fine." Hannah explained.

"I'm glad she's fine." I said. "Are you close to her?"

"Ya, were like best friends!" Hannah exclaimed, "How about you and yours?"

I blanked out for a bit before quietly replying, "Ya...we _were._"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Um we were really close when she was alive."

Hannah had a shocked expression. She put her hand on my arm."I'm really sorry."

"No it's fine, " I said, I was tired of living in the past. "It happened a while back...I'll get over it." Though I knew I would never get over it.

"I know how hard it is to lose a family member." Hannah empathized. Hannah looked at Ashley, "How about you?"

"Huh." She replied snapping out of the train of thoughts she was in. "Are you asking if I know how it feels to lose a family member?"

"No no." Hannah said, "Are you close to your mum?"

Ashley stared at the floor holding back tears, shaking her head. Hannah didn't have a clue of what was going on and waited for Ashley to speak.

"They have a rogue past." I summarized to Hannah, eying Ashley in case I said too much.

"My mom recently ran away from home with her boyfriend." Ashley said loudly which surprised me.

"Oh I never knew!" Hannah gasped, "Do you live with your dad then?"

Ashley again shook her head. "He left a while back when my parents divorced. Don't worry, I live with my aunt."

"I'm so sorry." Hannah said once more.

"Don't be." Ashley said letting go of the subject. "Jana is the only friend I have." I smiled at her remark.

"Hold on," Hannah added. "Now what about me here?" Ashley's eyes expanded in happiness. "I love you guys! You are amazing." We squeezed in a tight hug.

My eyes got caught by the group walking over to us. "Here they come." I grinned.

"Hey!" The boys said at once which caused us to laugh.

"How was it with Simon?" I asked.

The smiles they had were replaced with looks of sadness. Zayn sighed out loud. "I don't know Jana...I thought you said he'd be proud."

I looked at them in worry. "But...Wasn't he? I mean I know he probably was. It's not the end of the world you got in 3rd place. He could at least told you guys how amazing you did!"

They all laughed at my snap.

"What's so funny?" I quizzed.

"Well, look guys. I told you Jana acts like our mother." Teased Louis.

"I thought you guys were bummed out? Why are you all laughing?" I asked again.

Zayn pulled me in for a one arm hug. "He signed us anyways." He whispered. My eyes grew 10x bigger and my jaw fell.

"Seriously?" I said rather boorishly. The boys fell again in laughs.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Harry who jumped in joy. "He said we had enough of a fan base that he signed us to the label anyways! Even if we came in 3rd place!"

I squealed in joy. Hannah was overly glad as well as she jumped in to Louis and he picked her up and span her around.

"Congrats a million!" I bellowed.

After 'fangirling' with the boys for a hour, we were finally all calmed.

"Oh and you girls should come to the after party in a few days." Niall suggested, "It'll be fun,"

"Liam asked me that earlier,and we'd love to come!" I said.

"Perfect." Zayn smiled, "Then I guess we should be going now. We've been standing here for a while, what time does your plane come?"

I looked at my watch. "Wow, In less than an hour! We should be heading to the airport!"

The boys dropped us off at the airport. They wouldn't be coming back until a few days. We promised them to be back for the after party.

x

I got home really late. , at 3 in the morning. I walked over to my home and was prepared to get my keys out, until I twisted the door knob and saw that the door was unlocked. George was home.

**_Hey there :) Happy New Year! Goodluck on your resolutions everyone. xx _**

**_ Wow im at 122 reviews, thanks a lot! As you know, this story is coming to an end, the exact number of chapter's left is unknown even for me :b x_**

**_Don't expect the next chapter to be up any sooner then it took for this one to! xD If you guys want you can read my new story Never Say Forever, i'll be posting the 4th chapter of that story faster than the next one of this, ahah. xx  
><em>**


	36. Chapter 36

The house was dark, no light on. Maybe I had just forgotten to lock the door? I tiptoed up the stairs, towards my bedroom. I fell asleep with a smile sprawling my face, Today had been a good day.

The next morning I rummaged through my closet for clothes. After a good 10 minutes of deciding on what to wear, I headed down to breakfast. I had 20 minutes to spare until the bell, but it took at least 15 minutes to walk. So i grabbed a granola bar, gathering my stuff, and opened the door to leave. But just as I did, someone walked in the living room. George was wearing a dress shirt and pants a long with a blazer and tie. An outfit you don't really see him in.

So it was true, he had come home last night after all. "Good morning." He greeted. I stood there staring at him for a few seconds figuring out if I was still dreaming.

"Uh okay." Was what came out of my mouth.

He nodded his head. "I'm going out to a job meeting. Have a nice day at school Janette." He smiled. I pinched my arm.

"Ya, thanks." I said dryly. He smiled and waved to me as I stepped out of the house closing the door behind me. I stood there in shock. George getting a job? Him wishing me a nice day? He never really called me by my full name unless he was yelling at me. It was strange, but I could get used to it.

School wasn't harsh to me today either. I actually pad attention. Ashley and I hung out at every opportunity we got. Behind her popular image she had before, she was actually just like me. We had a lot of similarities which brought our friendship tighter. I skipped home in joy. Another perfect day, I was on a roll. Entering the house with a grin, I couldn't help but notice it was quiet. George's shoes were on the rack which meant he was home, though. I dropped my bag and ran upstairs.

George's door was open. I walked to the bathroom as I heard a soft noise. I stopped walking and took a minute figuring it out. Low sounds were coming from George's room...almost like _sniffles._ My curiosity overpowered and I carefully shuffled to his door not wanting to be heard. In the room, George was sat on the edge on his bed. His body angled so I could only see the side of his face. He was looking down at a paper in his hands. I watched as tears of his sprinted down. I didn't think right now was a good time but just as I turned back he called my name.

"Jana." His voice was soft and broken. I turned back and slowly stepped in the room. George's eyes were burning red, as he had been crying for a while. The picture in his hands made my heart stop.

"Ya?" I answered still nervous. He looked back down at the picture.

"I proposed to Mellisa." He said to me. I really liked Melly, she was definitely amazing. But it didn't help that the picture in his hand was one my mom. Dana.

"That's..That's good." I said trying to find an appropriate response. I didn't want to make him mad like when he told me about her pregnancy.

"Is that all your going to say?" He said under his breath.

"Um...Great actually." I added. He stood up brushing his pants.

"Wow." He simply said, "I thought you'd take it harsher than that..I mean..."

"It's fine. I'm actually happy for you." I said avoiding his face. Nothing was to ruin my day. It was too good of a day to have any flaws. George wasn't going to be the reason for making it bad. My eyes trailed back to the picture in his hands. He noticed me looking at it and stepped closer to me.

"You know." He whispered, "I never stopped loving Dana."

The mention of her name made me feel weak in my knees. "You can't love somebody who's not alive." I stated harshly turning and running out of the room. Unexpectedly tears had welded up in my eyes. I heard George come after me. I almost opened the door of my room when his two hands held on to my shoulders making me spin and face him.

"Jana, please stop squirming and listen to me." He said calmly. I stopped and stared away from his gaze. "Understand that I never meant what I did. I was angry and had been drinking that morning...I...I wasn't thinking properly."

The tears that had formed were now falling one at a time.

"That...It was a big big mistake...I'll never forgive myself for it. And you have every right to be mad."

"Mad! Im fucking...I don't even know what I am!" I shrieked. My outburst shocked him.

"I'm sorry okay! Do you think im _proud_? I should be in jail! I might as well as well just turn myself in. Mental or not, what I did was way out, even i know it. The only reason i'm still living is to take care of you!" His eyes read sorrow but his last sentence disappointed me.

"Take care of me? Ive been doing nothing but take care of myself! Your not even here 90 percent of the time. But when you are you're just bitching at me!" I screamed anger pulsing threw my body. "You wouldn't care of me if I was the last living thing on the planet! What was the point of having a child with another women when you can't even take care of me!"

I turned silent and closed my eyes expecting a slap. After a few minutes I re opened my eyes to see George still staring at me. He didn't remove his arms from my shoulders. "You don't let me take care of you." He whispered again. His words sinking in me. I pushed his manly hands off me and treaded back.

"That's the point!" I shrieked, "I don't need your fucking care when you already ruined my life!" Breathing deeply, I took his frozen position to escape to my room. I slammed the door behind me. Sitting on the floor with my head against the door, I tried to tame my anger. I heard a soft knock, followed by two more. "What do you want with me!" I bellowed.

"Jana." George's voice pierced through the door, "Calm down."

"Calm down? Do I seriously have to question everything you say cause its so fucking stupid!" I yelled, "You might be calm now but normally I would've been bleeding by now!"

I heard him sigh deeply. "I'm controlling my emotions for your sake," He said. "Just give me a chance to continue talking."

The door was separating us, I knew seeing him in front of me would make my temper go out of control.

"Just kill me already!" I screamed through veins exploding, "I'm just going to call the police and you can have a good life in jail!" I was tired of being scared of him.

He didn't reply.

"Fine." He said through whispers. He sounded hurt and almost as if tears had formed. "I just want you to know that I don't hate you. You never gave me a chance so I didn't bother earning one. I don't want to hurt you anymore because it hurts my self. I miss Dana. I didn't just _move on_ to Melly. If I was to love another person than Dana it was Melly. Dana and I weren't blessed with a child...That's...That's when you came into our lives." He paused.

I breathed heavily listening to his words. "I bet me coming into your lives made it hell for you right?" I muttered frustrated.

"No Jana." He stated, "Mellisa told you im bipolar right? I bet she didn't mention all the other disorders I have. The reason I didn't be with you as much is because I didn't want to get angry and hurt you."

With that I stood up and faced the door. "But you've already hurt me enough." I said.

"I'm sorry!" He implied. "Melly was my doctor even back then. She was the only one than Dana who understood. But she left to the US and I guess her counseling was the only thing that tamed me and without it...Again, I'm sorry. Please open the door."

"No your not sorry!" I shot.

"Jana, what the hell. Why can't you take me serious!" He yelped. I jumped back in fright as he pushed the door a bit.

"Because of this exactly!" I hollered.

"Jana-"

"Don't say my name! Just leave me alone!"

"No." He said steadying his breath. "I won't until we have this settled. Melly won't even look at me until we do."

"So it's about you now huh?"

"No, I mean, Ugh Never mind, just stop yelling and know what I'm trying to say!" His hand wriggled the door knob but I locked it.

"I don't want to see your face." I spat.

**_Sorry that none of the boys are in this chapter. but hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless! **_I was originally making it way longer, but ive decided to split it! _** _****_MASSIVE THANKS YOU! please please please please review this chapter as well! __Thanks xx_**


	37. Chapter 37

You wouldn't believe what I was doing right now.

George pulled me into his chest tighter, gripping me and rubbing my back as I cried.

"I have to say again that I'm really really sorry, Jana." George told me.

"I know you are and I'm sorry I never gave you a chance." I said apologetic. Tears continued to run down my face effortlessly. I should have forgave him earlier, no matter how much he hurt me. Behind the George I grown to get used to, he was a pretty decent person.

"I love you, you are a big part of my life." George said softly. "If I lost you...When I said there'd be no point in living I wasn't lying." He said that he loves me...Was I hallucinating? But I knew he meant it by his voice. Even if what George did was totally out of it, I knew he felt compunctious and I was prepared for a new start.

After a lot of yelling, I don't even know how we ended up like this. It sort of just, happened. George was guilt-ridden and I could see it clearly now.

"I...I love...I love you too...Dad."

His eyes grew a tremendous amount and his grip around me grew tighter. I felt a few tears of his slid down until they melted on me. I had just called George Dad for the first time in...Ever.

x

The next morning I woke up with bags under my eyes. Last night I stayed up really late due the misunderstanding yesterday and the fact I hadn't even touched my homework. I went down stairs slow and lazily. Another long and tiring day ahead of me.

"Good morning." I smiled to George who was already sat on the breakfast table. He happily replied the same in return. I again grabbed a granola bar and went to put my shoes on. I was already late, the only way i'd make it too class in time was if I ran. But just as I opened the door, like yesterday, I was stopped by George.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked me.

"Um.. but we don't have a car,I mean..." I said, still wanting to sprint to get to school. And no, it's not because I love school. But because it was first period Phys Ed and the teacher already hated me enough.

"Not to worry, yesterday I got a loan from the bank and bought that." He explained pointing out the window. I was fast at recognizing, the car in front of our house was of my mom Dana's Range Rover.

"Oh my god! How'd you..what..but." I said confused.

George shrugged. "Well I got the job yesterday."

I squealed in amazement.

"And well I sorta re-bought the car and it was dropped off here this morning." He finished, "So do you?"

George drove me to school that day. It was a miracle of how in less than twelve hours, we had put our differences aside.

Despite the rush in the halls, I made it on enough to avoid my fussy gym teacher's lectures. At lunch Ashley and I went to our regular seats, which also happened to used to be mine and Zayn's before.

"Last night I couldn't sleep." Ashley told me.

"Tell me about it," I complained. "I could barely wake up this morning! School sucks, doesn't it?"

"No seriously, I couldn't sleep." She sighed, "Thoughts after thoughts. Don't you hate that when that happens?"

"Oh what were you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Uh well you know...Life." She shrugged, "I was just thinking about how my life just changed...like really fast. It's a crazy thought."

"Ya, I totally get that. I wonder how Zayn and the boys feel." I considered, "I seriously didn't think me and Zayn'd ever be apart. Then I met the other boys, and they're just great. It's amazing right?" Ashley laughed.

"Mine's changed enough I don't think I could handle _that!_" Ashley chuckled.

"Ashley," I said carefully, "Was it a good change for you?"

She took a minute and looked at the table progressing thoughts.

"Actually, very much." She said still staring down. "Really good. I look back now and I don't even know who I used to be...We're like two different people now. To think I used to bully you and now the two of us are really close friends...Whoa I was a _bitch._" I beamed at her statement. "And it was all because of you I think, I.."

Ashley couldn't complete her words because the cafeteria was interrupted by a scream. All heads turned to the side in a flash. Not far from where we were sat, I saw a new student who's name I learned was Krystal, on the ground covering her face. Three guesses in who was responsible for her in tears? Mandy, the new school bully of course. Just like usual, Mandy scurried away with her entourage following.

"_That's_ what you call a bitch." I referred. Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Was I really like that?" She gasped. I tapped her on the arm nodding. She shook her head disappointed. "Come on." She said pulling me up.

"Where?" I asked. Ashley didn't answer until she dragged me over to the girl still on the ground by herself. She looked like she was in the year or two under us, yet Mandy wasn't one to care. I watched in admiration as Ashley lent down and put her arms around her. Ashley whispered some things to the her which made Krystal smile, then helped her up.

"Don't you let Mandy get to you're head okay?" Ashley guided. Krystal smiled again then hugged Ashley before leaving.

"Wow, what'd you say?" I asked Ashley.

Ashley shrugged, "Just some stuff I bet she wanted to hear. But as I was saying earlier, I got influenced by you."

She squeezed my hand and we shared a grin.

At home as I finished up my essay the phone rang loudly on the table, making me jump.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" Replied Zayn on the other end of the receiver.

"How've you been?" I said accordingly.

"Great." He answered, "But I called because the date of the After Party has changed so instead of it being on Friday, it'll be on Thursday. Just a heads up, you know."

"Oh Okay, that's fine." I said, "Just skipping school, totally fine with me." I heard him laugh. "Oh and Zayn, you don't mind Ashley coming right?"

"Oh well I guess not." He said slightly clouded, "You guys are friends now I see?" I totally forgot Zayn had no idea.

"Ya! Who would've knew?"

"Haha well see you Thursday then!" Zayn ended, "Bye!"

**_Kay so this isn't a too good chapter because I didn't have that great of an after school,but here you go! I'm know it's a filler chapter, but hope you like it anyways :) The next chapter'll be of the after party so definatly expect the boys to be in it! And the next chapter'll probably also be the last 'chapter' before the Epilogue! Can you believe it? x  
><em>**

**_Thanks for the reviews and please please please take the time to review again! xx  
><em>**


	38. Chapter 38

**_150 reviews? Woah, thank you so so much! It honestly means SO MUCH! Gracias!  
><em>**

I stood against the wall of the airport, waiting for Ashley, who excused herself to the ladies room. The light breeze brushed my now-curled brown locks. The leather jacket I wore could even be too much for the evening weather. In other words, the weather was splendid. Under the jacket, I was wearing a tight dark purple dress which stopped mid-thigh. The gladiator heels on my feet were uncomfortable, but made me feel classy. I've got to admit, I looked nice. Great, even.

Ashley scurried over to me, the heels she wore looked the length of my hand, but she rocked them so easily. She didn't look bad either with her silky black, sleeveless dress. "When do you think the cab'll be here?" She asked me. The second she did so, a yellow car pulled up outside the doors.

Hannah's flight had come early, meaning we would meet her there.

x

The two of us got out of the taxi and I gave the driver the right amount of change. When the car drove off, we both glanced at the building nervously. They had the whole lobby of a fancy hotel booked for the party. All X-Factor finalists were invited, and they were allowed bringing guests, allowing Ashley and I to even attend. I wasn't a party-person, especially when it came to huge ones like this. That was probably the explanation to why I nearly fainted when we walked in the over-sized hall.

The music wasn't too loud, but 'Good Feeling' by Flo Rida boomed everywhere. People were scattered, making it hard to stand in one place for too long. I scavenged around the room looking for any familiar faces. I turned to behind me, and Ashley had appeared to have left. Just as I searched around for her, someone practically jumped on me, throwing their arms around my neck. When they pulled back, my hazel eyes came in contact with a pair that belonged to Hannah.

"Jana!" She exclaimed. Beside her was now Ashley.

"Oh my god, hey!" I cheered, "Looking good tonight."

"Don't I always?" She winked, "Just kidding, but you look mighty hot as well!"

"Haha thanks!" I said, "Oh and do you know where the boys are?"

"Right, come with me." She pointed, Ashley and I following her.

"Hey Jana." Harry greeted, causing the other four to turn to us. I hugged them all, taking in each their scents.

"You look beautiful." Stated Zayn.

"Ya, gorgeous." Liam commented, being the reason for my blushes.

"Thanks guys, you all cleaned up nicely as well." I returned.

Zayn laughed, "So um, how is everything?"

"Way better now." I smiled.

He nodded in understatement, "That's great! Tell me about it after the party."

Ashley stood sort of behind us all, so I pulled her forward. "I didn't really get to introduce her properly." I said, "Boys, this is Ashley. Ashley, as you know already, here are Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn." They all polity smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"You look nice tonight as well." Zayn said friendlily. Ashley beamed at him, I was glad Zayn set aside our past with her and was getting along.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," I said, "What's up, I guess?"

"We were just waiting for you to arrive." Niall said.

Zayn nodded his head, "Kay, now let's get this party going!"

On the dance floor, we all let loose. Shaking and moving to the music, fun didn't even describe what it was. Louis and Hannah held hands, swaying to the beat, as the rest of us were solo dancers. After a few minutes, only me, Harry and Louis were left dancing. Everyone else went for drinks.

"Has your dancing improved?" Questioned Louis, "Or are you still horrible?

"Hey!" I chuckled, sounding offended,

"I think you should teach her another move, Lou." Harry said, laughing.

"Fine then. Pay attention, Love." Louis joked. "Stop the traffic." He instructed. "Then let them through!" His dance was hilarious and I was in fits on laughter. "You like that one? I've got tons more on my plate, but I think I'll save them for the next party."

It felt just like a while back, at the beach house when the boys gave me a late birthday party. Where I was dancing with Harry and Louis and learned the 'Pat the dog and screw the light bulb' dance.

It was also the day Liam had kissed me.

Hannah joined us now, and she with Louis continued doing the lamest dance moves. Even if they both were the oldest from us, they were the most immature couple ever; it was really cute.

Speaking of couples, I thought about me and Liam. With all the craziness that was happening, we didn't really get to see each other. We started off couple-like but then we both just started drifting apart. What exactly are we? I needed to talk to him about that, so I wandered around looking for him. Squirming my way around dozens of people, I accidentally crashed into someone. Thinking it was Liam, I looked up to meet the face of Niall. "Sorry."I said embarrassed.

"It's alright." He said, "I needed to talk to you anyways."

"Oh, I was kinda in the need to talk to Liam right now. Do you know where he is?" I asked. Niall nodded, pointing to Liam who was standing by the side, talking to a group of dancers."Oh." I said. "Okay, it'll have to wait then. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

We walked to a corner away from the dancing people. "Well...There's just something I wanted to tell you." He said.

"Go ahead." I smiled, in curiosity.

"I like you Jana." He said at once.

"Well ya, of course I like you too." I replied confused.

"No, I mean Like-Like you." He said. My eyes grew in surprise.

"What." was all I said.

"I said that I have a thing for you." He repeated.

"I know, I heard you...But..." I said in a trance of thoughts. What was going on? Niall had feelings for me?

"I was planning on telling you earlier, I thought this party would be the best time." Niall explained.

I shook my head, "This can't be happening."

"Why not?" He asked in desperation, "I know you like me too."

I continued shaking my head more. "No, no. I like you and all Niall, but just as friends."

"Can't we just try and see how we go? Please?" He faithfully said.

"I'm sorry...But I really can't have this right now.." I said stepping back.

"But, why?" He repeated.

"I...I love Liam." That's all I said before turning away from Niall.

Panic over came me, and my need to talk to Liam had increased. Behind me, Niall stood emotionless. I didn't want to have him mad at me, but this was not what I needed. Finally I saw the group of dancers leave Liam so I went up to him in a rush. "Liam! Niall said-he said he liked me-I told him I can't-I was thinking about you-and he said.." I all blurted all at a time.

"Jana!" Liam stopped me, "Let me explain first."

"But.."

"I know Niall likes you." He said.

"Liam, it means nothing, I don't like him like that back-"

"Will you just let me explain it all?" Liam interrogated. I sighed and nodded, letting him continue. "Before I do though, you do realize that were not exactly a couple right?"

I bit my lip. "I thought we were."

Liam sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Jana, I still like you, don't think I've stopped...But we aren't really clicking as a couple."

"Liam.." I said, my eyes wide and lips parted "Are you saying we should break up?"

Liam ruffled his brown hair with his hand. "I still love you..but I'm not _in love_ with you like I was before." He said, "When Niall told me he liked you a long time ago, that's sort of when my legitimate feelings started to fade."

I held my breath.

"But when I found out about what all happened to you...I was mad at myself for losing my feelings for you." He continued.

"You didn't break up earlier because you had pity towards me?" I said, silently gasping.

"No no, it's not that." He shook his head, "Please don't be mad, babe."

"Is there someone else?" I asked, holding back the tears that were developing.

"Well.." He said, looking at the ground, "Since we didn't really see each other because of the X Factor and all, I sort of started seeing someone else."

"What?" I blinked several times, trying to blink away the tear drops.

"I didn't_ cheat_ on you, I would never do that." He clarified, "But I do have feelings for someone else now.."

I swallowed hard, "Who is it?" I should have known, there were millions of other girls who Liam could easily get. All way prettier than me.

"She's a dancer here." He said, finally engaging my eyes.

"Oh." I quietly spoke. Liam touched my cheek with his hand.

"Jana, you're an amazing girl. Beautiful, funny, and just perfect." His words immersed in me, a single tear sliding down my face.

"I still love you Liam." I voiced as more tears slowly began falling.

"But I know someone else can love you better than I can." With that he delicately wiped away my tears from his thumb, and then kissed me softly on the cheek.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Niall was standing looking at us hopelessly.

"I'm sorry." Liam whispered. I dug my teeth in my lip deeper, still processing everything. I pushed Liam's hand off my cheek and walked backwards, looking back and forth from Liam to Niall. Then, I ran. I ran to wherever my limbs would take me. Tears effortlessly fell down, clouding my vision.

One word to describe my life, it would be _Complicated._ Complicated from the start to now, it's all it's ever been. Never has it been simple. When I thought I had it all sorted out to the point,_ this_ had to happen.

I ran to the end of the room, tears flooding frantically at once. A boy was standing, his eyes focused on his phone. I turned the dark-haired boy from his shoulder so he was facing me. He looked surprised and was about to speak, but that was when I pressed my lips against his. After a second of him being in shock, he started kissing me back.

The world was forgotten as the two of us got lost in our kiss. Zayn cupped my face, pulling me closer. Our lips working in sync, our minds both vanished together, and our arms around both each others frame.

For once in my life, things felt right.

**_And there you have it, folks._**

**_What do you think? Jana and Zayn, what are your thoughts on that? ;) The funny thing is, two reviewers (Emma and forever alone) both suggested that, haha.  
><em>**

**_ This is the last chapter of Complicated. Not to worry though, I am in the midst of writing an Epilogue so put me in alerts for that :) The support Ive had in this story is amazing, so thank you thank you thank you! _**

**_If your reading this, please review! It means so much to me when I get reviews, so please review. Thanks again :Dx_**

**_Ps. I wil also be posting a new One-Shot soon, so look forward to that :D xxx  
><em>**


	39. Important Message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Recently, all 1D authors have been the target of spammers on this website**. Due to the recent issue with terms and conditions **of this website, all One Direction fan fictions could be removed. **

**I won't be posting any more on Fanfiction(dot)net. However that does not mean I will stop writing fan fictions in general. You can still follow my stories on my fafiction tumblr blog: hadiqaj(dot)tumblr(dot)com. There you will find links to all my stories up to date, and a summary for an upcoming one shot I will be posting.**

** You can still send some love from the message feature. (You do not need an account to message) **

**If you have any questions about this move, please send me a pm or message on my personal tumblr: bieberslegit1d(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

Also, I suggest you guys save your stories on another website as well, incase your gets deleted. Like on Onedirectionfanfiction(dot)com or make a Tumblr blog. Spread the word to other One Direction writers. **  
><strong>

**xxx Much Love, HadiqaJ. xxx  
><strong>


End file.
